Blood Cursed
by Rezda Onii-Chan
Summary: Cerita ini berlatar belakang dari sebuah game yang bernama Rising Force atau sering kita dengar RF Online.
1. Chapter 1

hello world haha,ini adalah karya FF pertama saya,saya membuat ini karna terinspirasi dari senpai-senpai author yang sama-sama menulis cerita di sini,untuk seperti apa ceritanya,silahkan kalian yang menilainya sendiri ^^

happy reading :D

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 : New Friend**_

"Huft,kenapa gue harus di lahirkan dengan nama redmoon" rutuk gue dalam hati,masa kecil gue bukan lah masa kecil yang menyenangkan seperti anak bellato sewajarnya.

Bellato Union,ya di bangsa ini lah gue dilahirkan,ada 2 ras lagi yang tinggal di planet novus ini yaitu Alliance Cora dan Accretia empire,mungkin gak bisa gue bilang tinggal,tapi bersiteru untuk memperebutkan hasil tambang yang tidak jelas menurut gue.

Siapa sih yang mengusulkan semua ini terjadi,siapa yang membuat aturan seperti ini,ini konyol membunuh dan dibunuh,mungkin itu kalimat yang tepat untuk penghuni planet ini,terus menerus memupuk kebencian.

Menurut gue sendiri membunuh dan terus saling membunuh tidak akan ada hentinya,hanya akan melahirkan dendam dan kebencian di hati mereka,kehilangan saudara,kekasih,istri bahkan keluarga,membosankan memang hidup di planet ini,tapi tidak munafik bahwa hanya dengan cara itu lah kita bertahan hidup di planet yang keras ini.

Oya gue belum memperkenalkan diri gue,nama gue Rezda Redmoon,Redmoon entah mengapa gue lahir dengan nama itu,nama yang hampir tidak memberikan kesempatan gue untuk menikmati masa kecil gue dengan bahagia,damn!

Babeh ama emak gue udah gak ada semenjak gue lahir,gue hanya tinggal sama ayah angkat gue namanya Shin Brownlance,tak apa lah gue lahir tanpa orang tua,se-enggaknya sekarang ada orang yang gue panggil ayah.

Banyak dari mereka yang menyebut bahwa clan gue,Redmoon adalah clan terkutuk,sejak kecil hanya kata-kata pahit yang terdengar di kuping gue "darah terkutuk" lah "keturunan iblis" lah.

Dari cerita yang gue denger dari mereka yang mencaci maki gue ,sekitar 20 tahun yang lalu ada seorang dari clan gue yang membabi buta dan membantai semua anggota clan gue secara sadis,gue juga heran kenapa hanya gue yang tersisa dari clan Redmoon,kenapa gue gak ikut dibantai aja sama orang sial emang!

Ada juga beberapa clan lainya di Bellato Union,seperti grymnystre,hardji,lachrymose dan clan gue termasuk clan tertua di bellato,ah males gue ngomongin masalah clan ini,selalu jadi penghambat gue buat dapetin temen.

Ciri-ciri gue ya sewajarnya pemuda bellato biasa nya,memiliki rambut cepak dengan warna abu-abu gelap,muka ya bisa di bilang ganteng (haha ngarep),badan ya biasa aja gak bagus-bagus amat,tapi ada satu hal yang gue suka dari diri gue,yaitu mata gue yang berwarna merah darah,mungkin unik dan cuma gue yang punya,haha

06.00 waktu novus,pagi ini terlihat muram menurut gue,mendung tanpa sinar matahari,rasanya malas buat ngawalin aktifitas pagi ini.

DHOG! DHOG! DHOG!

"Rezda kamu sudah bangun?" terdengar suara ayah dari luar.

"Sudah yah" jawab gue dengan agak malas.

"Cepat mandi dan siap-siap,kamu lupa pagi ini ayah ingin ajak kamu ke akademi untuk daftar ke milliter" kata ayah gue.

"Iya ayah" jawab gue.

Suara langkah kaki ayah gue mulai menjauh dari pintu kamar gue.

"Sial,kenapa gue musti ikut ambil dalam perang yang menyusahkan ini sih" ya gue emang gak suka sama yang namanya perang,itu cuma hanya akan melahirkan kebencian yang terus menerus tumbuh di hati mereka yang mengalaminya pikir gue.

Gue angkat kaki dari balkon kamar gue,ngambil anduk trus mandi.

"Hah,seger juga abis mandi"

kruyuk kruyuk kruyuk..

"Damn!ni perut pagi-pagi manja bener yak,udah minta di isi aja"

Gue langsung keluar kamar buat ke ruang makan,di situ udah ada ayah gue lagi baca koran sambil nyurup kopi hitamnya yang biasa dia minum,kalo gak salah merk nya KOPI KAPAL TUBRUK...

"Kamu udah siap nak?" kata ayah gw sambil naro koran nya di meja.

"Udah yah,ayah masak pagi ini?tumben biasa nya beli yah?" balas gue heran.

"Ya sekali-kali boleh lah ayah masak buat anak ayah,sekalian kan bisa menghemat,kamu kan tau kemaren di berita di siarin kalo sekarang ini bellato sedang ngalamin krisis keuangan" ucap ayah sambil niruin cara ngomong presenter berita di tv..

"Pffft" gue cuma bisa ketawa kecil ngelihat tingkah ayah gue yang kadang konyol kek gitu.

Ya dia emang bukan ayah kandung gue,dia adalah sahabat ayah kandung gue,walaupun gue sendiri gak kenal siapa orang tua gue sebenernya,dan kenapa gue harus terlahir dengan nama redmoon,dia adalah orang yang ngerawat gue dari orok sampe segede ini,kadang gue kasian sama dia,istrinya meninggal dalam sebuah insiden 20 tahun yang lalu,jadi dia cuma tinggal berdua sama gue di sini.

"Ya sudah cepat makan sarapanmu,lalu kita pergi ke akademi" kata ayah gue.

"Siap ayah" ucap gue sambil narik kursi untuk duduk dan mulai sarapan pagi itu.

Jalanan markas bellato masih terlihat sama seperti biasanya,terlihat ramai dengan orang yang lalu lalang kesana kemari dengan kesibukan mereka yang berjualan armor,senjata,peralatan berburu,makanan minuman,ya masih banyak lagi lah.

JEDHUG!

"Aduh!" kata gue berbarengan dengan orang itu,sial emang gue malah nabrak orang gara-gara gak focus sama jalan!rutuk gue dalam hati sambil ngelus-ngelus pantat gue yang malang ini.

"Ma..maaf kamu gak apa-apa?" kata seseorang di depan gue.

"Ah ia gak papa kok,gue yang harus nya minta maaf karna gak liat kedepan pas jalan" balas gue sambil berusaha bangun.

Gue bangun sambil coba liat yang nabrak gue,dan ternyata gila cantik bener ni cewe kata gue dalam hati.

"Sekali lagi maaf ya" kata dia dengan muka yang merasa bersalah.

"Ah i..iya gak papa kok,ta..tadi gue yang salah karna gak liat jalan" kata gue sambil salah tingkah kek orang kesurupan,abis itu dia lanjut jalan ngelewatin gue.

"Mimpi apa gue semalem yak,bisa ngeliat bidadari pagi-pagi gini" kata gue lirih sambil masih dengan keadaan cengoh.

"Rezda kamu ngapain bengong di situ,cepetan nanti keburu tutup pendaftarannya" teriak ayah gue yang udah agak jauh dari gue.

"I..iya ayah sebentar" gue lari ngejar ayah gue.

Sesampainya di depan pintu gerbang akademi,terlihat sangat ramai disini,banyak yang yang mendaftar untuk masuk akademi,ada yang mendaftar di warrior corp,ranger corp,spiritual corp,dan specialist corp,mereka terlihat dari berbagai umur,ada yang terlihat lebih tua dari gue dan bahkan lebih muda dari gue pun ada.

biar gue jelasin sedikit tentang jurusan di akademi

 **WARRIOR CORP**

Di jurusan ini lebih mengutamakan kekuatan fisik,karena mereka yang berada di barisan depan saat berperang,ya bisa dibilang mereka lah pembuka jalan bagi para prajurit yang kebanyakan dari mereka memiliki kemampuan fisik yang jauh di atas rata-rata bellatian biasa,mereka berkonsentrasi dengan senjata jarak dekat seperti pedang,tombak,gada dan pisau.

 **RANGER CORP**

Jurusan ini lebih berkonsentrasi kepada kecepatan dan kelihaian dalam bergerak,dan mereka membutuhkan stamina yang lebih besar di bandingkan jurusan yang lainnya, biasa nya mereka di tempatkan di garis tengah dalam perang,mereka bisa menjadi pengintai ataupun juga sebagai penyerang,mereka berkonsentrasi dengan senjata jarak jauh,seperti pistol dan panah,tapi ada juga yang menggunakan pisau lempar sebagai senjata.

 **SPIRITUAL CORP**

Jurusan ini mengutamakan ilmu force,atau kekuatan dari alam sekitar nya,mereka bisa mengendalikan kekuatan alam di sekitarnya,seperti api,air,angin dan tanah,cora pun sama hanya saja bellato menganut aliran holy sedangkan cora berkonsentreasi dengan senjata staff atau tongkat sihir untuk memperkuat force mereka.

dan yang terakhir

 **SPECIALIST CORP**

Jurusan ini seperti team support kalo gue bilang,soalnya mereka lah yang menopang persenjataan dalam perang,seperti armor dan senjata,mereka bertugas di garis balakang dalam perang,memperbaiki sejata yang rusak dan lain-lain,mereka juga yang menciptakan robot yang luar biasa,Massive Armor Unite atau yang sering kita denger dengan sebutan MAU,mereka berkonsentrasi dengan semua jenis senjata.

"Rez kamu sudah pikirkan jurusan awal apa yang ingin kamu ambil kan?" ucap ayah gue.

"Hmmm,sepertinya sudah yah" ucap gue sambil melihat ke grombolan orang yang berkumpul di depan tempat pendaftaran ranger corp.

"Jadi kamu mau ngambil jurusan apa?" kata ayah gue penasaran.

"Aku mau ngambil jurusan ranger deh yah,aku pengen jadi Hiddensoldier legendaris,haha" ucap gue dengan penuh keyakinan.

"Haha,bagus-bagus,kalo gitu kamu gak boleh bangun kesiangan lagi,masa hiddensoldier legendaris bangun aja kesiangan,haha" kata ayah gue sambil ketawa.

"Aih ya gak gitu juga yah" bales gue merengut.

"Haha,oke kalau gitu,sekarang kamu tunggu di antrian,biar ayah yang ngambil formulir pendaftaran nya" kata ayah gue sambil berjalan kebagian lain akademi.

Sangat membosankan menunggu kaya gini,gue paling benci kalo di suruh nunggu,hais -_-

Perasaan gue tiba-tiba gak enak gini ya,kaya ada yang merhatiin,gue coba lihat kanan kiri,anjrit emang bener banyak yang ngeliatin gue dangan tampang yang aneh,kaya ngeliat sesuatu yang menjijikan!sial! teriak gue dalam hati "dipikir gue penjahat apa di liatin kaya gitu" ucap gue lirih,kenapa sih hanya karna nama clan gue, mereka sampai ngeliat gue kaya menghakimi gue layak nya gue pembunuh yang sadis!

Gue coba buat gak perduliin mereka,tapi tetep ajak gue ngerasa risih kalo di perlakukak kek gini #GUEGAKBISADIGINIIN :(

Beberapa menit kemudian ayah gue dateng sambil bawa beberapa carik kertas di tangannya.

"Nih sekarang kamu isi formulir ini,ayah mau ketempat teman ayah dulu sekarang,nanti kamu pulang duluan aja kalo sudah selesai" kata ayah gue.

"Iya yah siap" balas gue.

Setelah berjam-jam kemudian yang teramat sangat membosankan...

Huft,akhirnya selesai juga pendaftarannya,lumayan melelahkan nungguin antrian yang panjang nya kaya antri beli tiket konser KDRT48,dan tentunya masih dengan hawa menekan yang sangat gue benci,di lihatin sama mata-mata yang gak bertanggung jawab,shit!

Ah persetan,mending gue duduk dulu deket pohon sambil istirahat sebentar pikir gue,sekalian ngilangin cape..

"Hei lu daftar juga ya di ranger corp?" kata seseorang dari belakang gue yang sontak bikin gue kaget.

"Ah ia gue baru selesai daftar barusan" kata gue sambil senderan lagi di bawah pohon."elu siapa?" lanjut gue.

"Oya gue belum memperkenalkan diri,nama gue Dario Cardoni,elu sendiri?" ucap dia tersenyum sambil ngulurin tangan untuk berkenalan.

"Hmm,gue Rezda Redmoon" kata gue sambil balas ngulurin tangan.

"Rezda Redmoon ya,nama yang aneh,tapi menarik,haha" ucap dario sambil tertawa.

"Aneh ya?ya begitulah,haha" balas gue dengan tawa yang dia duduk di sebelah gue,tapi di bagian pohon yang berbeda.

"Elu daftar sendirian rez?" kata dia sambil celingak celinguk.

"Kaga,gue sama babeh gue,tapi dia pulang duluan,mau kerumah temen katanya" balas gue."elu sendiri?"

"Gue sama bokap gue juga,tuh yang pake baju garis-garis" ucap dia sambil nunjuk orang yang dimaksud.

"By the way,sorry nih sebelumnya, Dar kok lu bisa tiba-tiba akrab gini sama orang yang baru lu kenal?" tanya gue heran,ya aneh aja,soalnya notabene orang baru denger nama redmoon aja udah pada lari menjauh,kaya denger nama buronan kelas kakap.

"Ya beginilah gue orangnya,haha" katanya sambil ketawa,kesambet apa ya ni bocah,ketawa mulu dari tadi -_-

"Emang lu gak pernah denger cerita tentang nama Redmoon?" tanya gue lagi ke dario.

"Redmoon ya?pernah sempet denger sih,yang salah satu anggota clan mereka MEMBANTAI habis seluruh anggota clan nya kan?" ucap dia sambil ngelirik gue,dengan memperjelas di kata MEMBANTAI.

Sial denger dia bilang gitu ngerasa kaya di hakimi tanpa tau kesalahan lagi,emang semua orang sama aja!selalu menilai seperti itu! ucap gue dalam hati,sambil nundukin kepala gue karna kesel.

"Tapi.."

"Tapi apa?" tanya gue dengan nada yang agak kurang bersahabat.

Tiba-tiba dia ikut senderan sambil lanjutin omongannya tadi "untuk apa memikirkan masa lalu seperti itu,toh bukan elu juga kan yang melalukan itu semua,trus buat apa elu mikirin hal itu,kalo gue sih berteman dengan siapa aja,mau masalalu nya baik atau buruk,toh belum tentu dia yang melakukannya" ucap dia dengan santai..

"..."

"Dan lagi kita gak butuh alasan kan untuk berteman dengan seseorang,haha" kata dia dengan tawa kecil.

DHEG! Denger kata terakhirnya gw ngerasa kaya ada yang sesek di dada gue,gue udah gak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi pas denger kalimat terakhirnya,mau gimana lagi,pas kecil gue selalu di caci maki sama anak-anak sebaya gue karna nama redmoon,dan selalu dipandang bak seorang pembunuh oleh orang-orang di sekitar gue,dan cuma ayah angkat gue yang selalu ada di samping gue buat nenangin dan nemenin gue saat semua orang menghina gue,kadang gue berfikir bahwa gak ada yang namanya teman di dunia ini!

"Eh rez lu ngapa nangis,kaga malu lu di liat orang-orang" tanya dario panik.

"Nggh,kaga kok,kaga papa,gw cuma terharu aja denger kata terakhir lu barusan" jawab gue,tanpa sadar air mata gue keluar dengan sendirinya.

"Lah kenapa emang?ada yang salah ya?" tanya dia heran.

"Ngga kok ngga,sebelumnya gue gak pernah punya yang namanya teman,bahkan gue gak percaya sama yang namanya teman,tapi setelah gue kenalan sama elu dan denger kata-kata lu barusan,gue baru percaya apa itu temen,dan bahkan gue nemuin orang yang bisa gue panggil sahabat" ucap gue sambil tersenyum..

"Haha,gitu ya,oke kalo gitu kita bakal jadi teman selamanya oke? hahaha" ucap dario dengan ketawanya.

"Oke,haha" balas gue..

 **To be continue...**

* * *

Terima kasih buat senior mie,Dzofi dan Hafidz yang sudah memberikan support untuk merintis cerita ini,gw harap anda sekalian berkenan dengan cerita yang gw sajikan,kalo ada kritik dan saran tolong tinggalkan jejak ya,agar bisa saya perbaiki ^^

Gomen


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2 : Promise**_

"Hoooaaaammm"

Pagi ini adalah pengumuman penerimaaan kadet baru di akademi,tapi malas rasa nya buat beranjak dari kasur, ini pagi yang sempurna untuk bermalas-malasan ria. gue tutupin lagi seluruh tubuh gue pake selimut.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" ucap gue sambil membuka sedikit celah di selimut gue, dan berusaha liat jam di dinding kamar gue.

"Whatt! udah jam 06.30! mampus gue bisa di omelin ayah kalo telat" ucap gue seraya ngambil handuk dan langsung loncat ke kamar mandi bak penari balet (bayangin sendiri dah gimana penari balet,haha)

"Brrrr,dingin" ucap ku sambil coba liat jam lagi, 06.40 masih sempet lah buat berangkat, se-enggaknya mungkin bisa tepat waktu sampai disana, gue pun langsung bergegas ke ruang makan untuk meminta izin ke ayah gue.

"Ayah, aku berangkat, hari ini pengumumam penerimaan kadet baru" ucap gue sambil nyambret roti isi di atas meja makan yang kaya nya di beli ayah tadi pagi dan mengambil sebotol air mineral dari dalam kulkas.

"Kamu gak sarapan dulu?" tanya ayah gue.

"Engga yah, roti juga udah cukup" ucap gue sambil berlari meninggalkan rumah.

*UKH UKH UKH, kampret keselek gue, buru-buru gue buka botol air mineral yang gue bawa tadi dan langsung meminumnya.

"Sial, gara-gara buru-buru gue sampe keselek roti gini" kata gue nyrocos sendiri. "kan gak lucu banget kalo sampe masuk berita, _ditemukan seorang bellatian yang meninggal karna tersedak roti isi_ , ish gak elit banget akhir hidup gue kalo gitu" ucap gue kaya orang gila karna ngomong sendirian di tengah jalan.

Di dekat jembatan, gue liat Dario juga baru berangkat ternyata, tu kuya santai banget jalannya, sambil bawa minuman kotak di tangannya.

"Dar hoi" teriak gue sambil lambain tangan.

"Hai Rez, lu ngapain lari-lari, abis maling lu?" tanyanya dengan nada mengejek.

"Sialan, anak baik-baik, lugu dan unyu gini di bilang maling, gue tampol ganteng lu" balas gue sewot.

"Haha, selow bro, becandaan doang" kata dia sambil nepok-nepok kepala gue.

"becanda pala lu rengat, panik gue takut telat, lu sendiri santai bener keknya" tanya gue heran ke Dario.

"Lah ngapain juga on time, orang cuma pegumuman doang, paling juga ngaret nanti, santai aja kali" jawab dia dengan nada selengek'an.

Ni anak lama-lama ngeselin juga ya, pengen gue tampol pala nya pake bember MAU rasanya, batin gue dalam hati.

"Ya dah, serah apa kata lu aja Dar" ucap gue.

Kami pun sampai di depan pintu depan akademi, terlihat ramai di sini, lebih ramai dari toko barang bekas kalo hari minggu,di sana terlihat berbagai macam expresi mereka, ada yang gelisah, ada yang senang, ada yang kaya orang kebelet poop, ngeden-ngeden gitu dah.

"Hmm, rame banget Dar, males gue jadinya" kata gue lesu. "pasti bakal banyak lagi nih yang ngeliatin gue kaya ngeliat buronan penjahat" lanjut gue.

"Aish, cemen lu, masa ama omongan orang aja lu loyo gitu, ayo lah semangat bro" ucap dia sambil nyemangatin gue.

"huft, ayo dah kita masuk" balas gue sekenanya.

"Tu kan bener ngaret, orang bellato emang gini nih, meremehkan waktu" ucap dia.

"Ceramah mulu lu kaya emak-emak yang jualan daging meat clod di pasar" balas gue sambil nepok kepalanya.

temen baru gue ini emang cerewet anaknya, tapi kata-katanya emang membangun menurut gue.

 **#oya biar gue kenalin lebih jelas siapa dia#**

Nama dia Dario Cardoni,dia sama kaya gue lahir dan tinggal di planet novus ini sejak kecil,kami baru saling kenal karena memang rumah kami berjauhan satu sama lain.

Jadi wajar kalo gue sama dia baru kenal pas udah gede, ni kuya sekarang seumuran sama gue, 19thn tapi dia terlihat sedikit lebih tua dari gue, apa dewasa ya? ah auk gelap, mungkin mukanya emang boros dari orok kali ya, hahaha.

Dia terlahir di keluarga yang menurut gue bahagia, dengan orang tua yang lengkap, ibu dan ayah nya seorang pemilik bengkel MAU di koloni ini, dan bisa menikmati masa kecilnya dengan gembira, gak seperti masa kecil gue yang...ah sudahlah gak usah di bahas deh.

Ni anak punya intelegent yang tinggi memang, makanya dia lebih milih ngambil jalur ranger, mungkin pengen jadi infllitator, supaya bisa mengintai musuh dan membuat keputusan yang bijak.

Dario memiliki ciri-ciri ya layaknya bellato lainnya, rambut cepak sama kaya gue,cuma warna rambut yang beda, rambut dia berwarna hitam, mungkin badannya lebih pendek sedikit dari gue, badannya ya normal lah, dan dia menggunakan kacamata.

 **#selesai#**

"Hei,kamu yang kemaren kan?" ucap seseorang yang sontak membuat gue sadar dari lamunan gue.

Loh dia kan cewe yang kemaren nabrak gue pas di jalan,kok dia di sini sih?batin gue.

"Ah i..ia, ma..maaf ya buat yang kemaren, itu salah gue" ucap gue gugup.

"Cieeee, playboy juga lu Rez, belum resmi jadi kadet dan masuk akademi aja udah dapet cewe baru, apalagi udah jadi maximus lu,haha" ucap Dario

"Haish, diem lu tutup toples!" balas gue sewot, karna sibuk ngomelin Dario si anak kuya ini, dengan gak sadar wajah gue memerah karna ucapan dario gue liat muka cewe itu juga sama merahnya.

"Cieee, tuh kan wajah kalian merah" ledek Dario.

"Su..sudah, sudah cukup bercandanya" kata gue malu-malu.

"Oya, a..aku belum memperkenalkan namaku,na..nama ku Sophie Sullivan" ucap dia sambil ngulurin tangannya.

"Nama gue .."

*GRUSUK* what the ! ! belum selesai gue ngomong udah nyamber aja ni kuya. batin gue dalam hati.

"Nama gue Dario Cardoni, senang berkenalan denganmu" ucap Dario si anak kuya yang tiba-tiba nyrobot tangan Sophie dan memperkenalkan dirinya.

Nafsu bener ni bocah, liat cewe cantik dikit kek liat ikan baru mateng.

"Hihihi,senang juga berkenalan denganmu" ucap Sophie dengan tawa nya yang alamak bikin ni hati berbunga-bunga men. kaya di iklan MBAHTIN GOOD.

"Aih, santai napa Dar, kek gak pernah liat cewe aja lu" ucap gue lirih.

Yang di bilangin cuma bisa cengir-cengir kek flem yang ada di depan markas.

"Ah sorry, temen gue emang rese orangnya" ucap gue ke Sophie. "oya nama gue Rezda Redmoon, s..salam kenal" lanjut gue.

"I..iya salam kenal" ucap dia malu-malu sambil ngalihin mukanya yang memerah.

"Eh Rez, kayanya sophie suka tuh ama lu" bisik Dario. "suka pala lu rengat, mana suka dia sama cowo kek gue, yang gak jelas asal usulnya gini, apa lagi nama clan gue, yang ada gue di caci maki ama orang tua dia" jawab gue rada emosi.

"Kalian lagi ngomongin apa sih?" tanya Sophie heran.

"Ah engga kok gak papa" ucap gue dan Dario berbarangan."by the way, kamu ngambil di jurusan apa Soph?" tanya gue.

"Aku ngambil jurusan spiritualis, kamu sendiri?" tanya Sophie.

"Gue sama Dario ngambil jurusan ranger" balas gue.

"Wah bagus kalo gitu, mungkin kita bisa jadi rekan 1 team suatu saat nanti" ucap dia dengan riang.

"Haha, itu yang dari tadi di harapkan Rezda, Sophie" celetuk Dario kuya,ni bocah satu emang kudu di jait kali ya mulutnya biar gak banyak omong.

Yang di bicarakan pun cuma bisa malu-malu sambil nundukin kepala.

 **#oke,biar gue descripsikan si sophie ini#**

Dia cewe yang ramah dan cantik menurut gue, dia orangnya sopan, tapi memang agak sedikit pendiam dan pemalu menurut gue, entah kenapa kalo ngomong sama dia suka ada yang aneh dari awal pas gue ketemu dia di jalan kemarin.

Apa itu yang nama nya cinta. ah entahlah, gue gak tau menau tentang hal semacam itu.

Ciri-cirinya, dia punya paras yang imut, cantik dan manis, dengan rambut kepang kudanya yang berponi, matanya biru langit, ya badan berisi lah, dan satu hal lagi yang gue suka dari dia, dia punya lesung pipi saat dia tersenyum ataupun tertawa, kaya ada manis-manisnya gitu, hahaha

 **#selesai#**

Setelah beberapa menit kemudian, terlihat dari jauh ada seseorang yang terlihat lebih tua berjalan ke arah papan di tengah lapangan akademi dengan membawa beberapa kertas dan mulai menempelkannya di papan tersebut.

"Rez, Soph, kaya nya itu deh pengumumannya, ayo coba kita lihat" ucap Dario penuh semangat.

"Nanti aja deh, masih rame noh lu liat sendiri" balas gue.

"Ah elah udah gak sabar nih gue Rez" kata Dario kecewa.

"Udah sabar aja dulu, nunggu agak sepi baru kita kesana, dah lu duduk aja" ucap gue buat nenangin dia.

Terlihat banyak dari mereka yang terlihat senang dan ada juga yang terlihat kecewa, ya mungkin karena gak lolos di seleksi awal ini, memang gak mudah untuk masuk militer, karena kita harus memiliki intelegent yang tinggi dan stamina yang prima dan mereka yang gagal harus mendaftar ulang di tahun ajaran selanjutnya.

Gue sendiri jadi ngerasa gak nyaman, karena takut gak lolos seleksi awal ini, ada rasa takut karena gue gak mau mengecewakan ayah gue, dia yang ingin gue masuk militer, katanya agar gue bisa jaga diri gue sendiri suatu saat nanti, karena ayah gue gak agak ada selamanya buat gue. itu yang sering ayah gue bilang pas gue kecil.

Kalo dibilang terbebani, memang gue terbebani dengan hal ini, tapi dia adalah keluarga satu-satunya yang gue miliki sekarang.

Setelah beberapa menit berlalu, lapangan tempat papan pengumuman itu mulai sepi dari pendaftar, kami pun langsung saja kesana untuk melihat hasil nya.

"Nah udah sepi tuh, nyok kita ke sana" ucap gue.

"MEM-BO-SAN-KAN" ucap Dario lesu.

"Ngeluh mulu lu kuya, udah ayo cepetan" balas gue sambil jambak rambut tu kuya.

"Aih, ia dah ia, tapi lepasin dulu rambut gue pea" kata Dario kesakitan.

Sophie cuma bisa tertawa kecil ngelihat tingkah laku gue dan Dario,dia emang gak terlalu banyak bicara dan emang lebih pendiam orangnya, tapi gue suka sama tawanya itu,hihihi

Setelah sampai di depan papan gue langsung coba nyari nama gue di kertas tersebut, atas bawah kiri kanan gue telusurin kertas itu, tapi ada yang aneh, nama gue kok gak ada ya! batin gue panik. apa jangan-jangan gue gak lulus? mampus dah gue, ayah pasti bakal kecewa kalo tau gue gak lulus.

"Gue kayanya gak lulus bro" ucap gue ke Dario dan Sophie dengan lesu dan dengan tampang kaya orang yang baru di getok pake Hora Hammer +7.

"Masa sih?" jawab mereka berdua. "sini gue check" lanjut Dario.

*PLETAK*

"Eh kuya lu ngapa mukul pala gue!" tanya gue marah.

"Astaga Rezda, lu tuh pea atau emang bloon sih Rez, yang lu cari itu daftar nama yang di terima di warrior corp, ya mana ada nama lu di situ dodol" ucap Dario sambil geleng-geleng kepala.

"Hihi, makannya kamu harus lebih teliti Rezda saat membaca" ucap Sophie manambahkan.

"..." gue cuma bisa masang muka cengoh se cengoh-cengohnya orang, soalnya gue baru sadar akan kebegoan gue barusan.

"Hmmm, ah ini ada nama lu, nama gue juga ada, lu lolos kok rez" ucap dario ke gue.

"Huft, akhirnya, gue kira gue gak lulus tadi, bisa kecewa ayah gue kalo sampe tau gue gak lulus" balas gue.

"Oya lu sendiri gimana? nama lu ada di papan?" tanya gue ke Sophie.

"Sebentar, aku masih belum bisa nemuin nama ku nih" ucap Sophie. "aha, ini dia ada, aku lulus juga teman-teman" ucap dia riang.

"Yosh! jadi kita semua lulus ya" ucap gue. "Oke, setelah ini kita sama-sama harus berjuang dan tetap bersemangat agar menjadi prajurit yang hebat dan mengakiri perang ini" ucap gue dengan penuh semangat.

"yaaa!" ucap mereka berdua.

"Dan berjanjilah kita harus saling melindungi satu sama lainnya, karena kita semua sekarang adalah teman" kata gue sambil tersenyum.

"Yap!" balas mereka dengan senyuman juga.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan terlihat sesosok seseorang dengan menggunakan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh bagian tubuhnya, dia seperti sedang mengamati sesuatu.

"Hmmm, sepertinya dia sudah bertumbuh menjadi anak yang dewasa" ucap pria misterius itu. "aku harap iblis itu tidak akan pernah menghampirinya" tambah pria tersebut.

Dan dia pun menghilang entah kemana.

 **To Be Continue...**

* * *

huft kelar juga akhirnya ch. 2 ini,walaupun mungkin agak terlalu cepat ya updatenya,haha. ya memang seperti ini lah author,jadi maklumi saja.

dzofi : makasih bro atas masukannya,mungkin di chapter ini sudah agak mendingan kali ya,haha semoga masih berkenan membacanya ^^

slask : makasih kak udah mau mampir,haha

elangs : haha,ketahuan ya,memang saya sendiri merintis cerita ini karna terispirasi dari lake,jadi ya sedikit saya ngambil dari ceritanya dia,(walaupun belum izin sih . ampooon pak senior mie) btw mksh udah mampir :)

hafidz : mksh vroh :v

sekali lagi makasih untuk kritik,saran dan masukan dari kalian semua,itu sangan membangun ^^ tunggu kelanjutan kisah rezda ya :D


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Mysterious Man [Rework]**

20 tahun yang lalu...

Malam itu di planet novus yang terlihat sunyi dan begitu tenang, bulam novus terlihat begitu besar dan bersinar malam itu.

"Apa yang terjadi, seperti ada yang janggal malam ini" kata sesosok bellato..

"Hai Davian sedang apa kamu malam-malam begini di luar? tidak bersama istri dan anak mu?" sapa seseorang lainnya.

"Ah, hai Shin hai Reevian, tidak meraka sedang berada di rumah, kau sendiri mau kemana?" jawab orang yang di panggil Davian tersebut.

"Kebetulan aku dan istriku ingin ke rumahmu, 1 bulan anakmu lahir kan, apa kau tidak ingat?" ucap Shin.

"Oh,benar,aku hampir saja lupa, kalau begitu baiklah, lebih baik kita sama-sama saja kerumah ku" ucap Davian.

Mereka bertiga berjalan menuju rumah dari orang yang bernama Davian tersebut, tapi saat sudah di depan rumah Davian.

"Ngghh,arrghh" erangan terdengar dari Davian.

"Dav kau tidak apa-apa? kau kenapa?" tanya temannya Shin karena khawatir.

*NGGHHHHAARRRRGGGG*

Sebuah raungan keras keluar dari mulut pria bernama Davian tersebut, matanya yang tadinya berwarna merah darah kini mulai bersinar dan keluar aura pembunuh yang pekat dalam dirinya.

"Ma..mata itu!reevian cepat masuk ke rumah Davian, lindungi Karin dan anaknya! cepat" perintah Shin kepada istrinya.

"Davian apa yang kau lakukan! ada apa dengan mu!" lanjut Shin.

*NGGHHHHAARRRRGGGG*

Dengan tidak di sadari oleh Shin, Davian sudah berada di hadapannya dan akan menyerang dengan dua buah pedang kembar yang siap memotong setiap bagian tubuh Shin.

*KRAAANNKKK*

Terdengar suara benturan yang lumayan keras terdengar karena benturan dua benda tajam.

"Si..sial, kekuatan macam apa ini!" ucap Shin.

Devian yang sudah kehilagan kendali atas dirinya sendiri mulai membabi buta menyerang Shin dari segala arah, sampai akhirnya Shin terkena serangan telak di dadanya, dan terlempar lumayan jauh.

"Huaaah" teriak shin terkena tebasan kedua pedang Davian di kedua dadanya. "Dav hentikan, ada apa denganmu"

Tidak menggubris perkataan temannya, Davian pun berpaling dan hilang entah kemana. tidak menyia-nyakan kesempatan ini dan dengan menahan rasa sakit di dadanya, Shin mencoba untuk berjalan masuk kerumah Devian untuk memerintahkan istrinya membawa lari istri Davian dan anaknya.

Setelah dia memperingatkan istri dan karin istri Davian, ia berjalan menuju keluar rumah, dan betapa terkejutnya mereka dengan apa yang terjadi di luar, Shin belum lama masuk untuk memperingatkan istrinya dan Karin, tapi keadaan di luar benar-benar sangat mengerikan, seluruh rumah tempat kediaman clan redmoon menetap telah hancur, namun lebih jalan dipenuhi dengan simbahan darah, dan mayat berserakan dimana-mana.

Dan terlihat hanya tersisa sosok pria yang yang ia kenal berdiri memegang dua buah bilah pedang di tangannya dengan memancarkan mata merahnya dan dengan senyum kepuasan.

"Davian hentikan! apa yang telah kau perbuat dengan semua ini! apa kau akan membunuh anak dan istri mu sendiri!" teriak Shin.

*NGGHHHHAARRRRGGGG*

Lagi-lagi hanya raungan yang di terima oleh Shin, Davian langsung berlari menuju mereka dengan hawa membunuh yang pekat, dia berusaha mengincar Karin. aku ingin menolongnya, tapi tenagaku sudah terkuras banyak karna pertarungan tadi, dan lagI luka di dadaku ini.

Dia langsung berlari menuju Karin dan istriku, saat pedang itu akan menancap di dada Karin, Reevian mendorong Karin dan pedang itu langsung menembus tubus Reevian.

"Re..reeviaaaaaaaaaaan! Davian hentikan!" teriak Shin penuh rasa frustasi,melihat sahabatnya menjadi seperti monster dan membunuh istrinya di depan matanya, ingin sekali menghajar dan menghentikan Davian sahabatnya itu, tapi apa daya dia sudah tidak kuat untuk bergerak.

Davian tidak memperdulikan perkataan Shin sahabatnya, dia melemparkan tubuh Reevian dan beralih ke Karin dan anaknya. dengan mudah nya ia membunuh Karin istrinya sendiri dengan sadis. dan sekarang hanya tinggal anaknya yang mungkin bahkan akan dia bunuh juga.

Davian mengangkat satu pedangnya keatas seolah bersiap untuk mencabut anak sematawang nya yang hanya bisa menangis dan bahkan belum bisa berbuat apa-apa.

Melihat istrinya di bunuh Shin sahabat seperjuangannya, dadanya mulai berasa sesak dan matanya mulai panas, ia tidak melihat lagi sosok sahabat yang sejak dulu bersamanya, melainkan ia melihat sosok monster yang mengerikan.

Tanpa menghiraukan rasa sakit di dadanya, ia berusaha bangkit dengan di bantu pedang hora sword nya dan dengan kalap mulai berlari ke arah sahabatnya.

*Zleeebb*

Shin menusukan pedangnya tepat di jantung sahabatnya, sebelum davian menghujamkan pedangnya kearah anaknya.

"Uhkk" darah keluar dari mulut davian. cahaya di mata Davian mulai memudar, dan Shin merasakan hawa pembunuh dari Davian mulai menghilang sedikit demi sedikit, sampai akhirnya benar-benar hilang.

Kesadaran Davian sidikit demi sedikit mulai kembali kedalam dirinya. dan betapa terkejutnya dengan apa yang ia lihat, semuanya hancur tak bersisa, ia melihat istrinya tergeletak tak bernyawa dan melihat anaknya yang menangis.

Ia tidak tau apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, ia tidak mengingat sedikitpun apa yang sudah terjadi sebenarnya. ia merasakan ada caritan dingin mengalir keluar di bagian dadanya, tidak kalah terkejutnya ia melihat pedang Hora sword yang sangat ia kenali. ya, pedang milik sahabat nya sendiri Shin menancap di dadanya tepat di jantungnya.

Dengan terbata-bata ia berkata "a..apa..yang..telah..terjadi..di..sini! uhkk" ucapnya.

Tidak ada jawaban, ia hanya mendengar isak tangis dari belakang tubuhnya.

"S..shin,a..pa yang sudah terjadi" ucap nya lagi. "a..apa aku yang telah melakukan ini semua?" tanya Davian pada Shin.

"Ma..ma..maafkan aku Davian" ucap Shin sambil terus menangis. ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa lagi setelah apa yang ia lihat dan ia alami. belahan jiwanya nya tewas di tangan sahabatnya dan sekarang ia harus membunuh sahabatnya di tangan nya sendiri.

"Ti...tidak Shin, maafkan aku telah *ukkhh* hah..hah.. maafkan aku telah membunuh istrimu bahkan kau harus melihat semua ini" ucap Davian yang mulai melemah.

"Shi...n, saudaraku, ak...u memiliki satu permintaan kepada mu *uhhk*" ucap Davian.

"a...apa itu..?"

"ak..u tak meminta mu untuk memaafkan ku atas apa yang telah ku perbuat *uhkk* aku tau dosa ku mungkin sudah tak terampuni.. tapi tolong, jagalah dan rawatlah anak ku, aku mohon untuk terakhir kalinya sebagai sahabatmu *uhhkk*" ucap Davian yang mulai kehilangan kesadarannya.

"To..long jaga dia baik-baik"

"ba..baiklah saudaraku" balas sih masih dengan tangis yang terisak. "siapa nama anakmu?" tanya Shin sambil berusaha menahan tangisannya.

"Rezda, Rezda Redmoon" ucap Davian seraya tersenyum mengucapkan kata terakhirnya, dan dia pun menghembuskan nafas terakhirnya dengan senyum di wajahnya.

.

.

"Hiaaah fast shot!" ku keluarkan jurus ku untuk membunuh monster gaff di hadapanku, walaupun dengan susah payah akhirnya aku berhasil membunuh monster itu.

"Rez gimana udah kelar quest lu?" tanya Dario.

"Baru aja kelar ni, balik yuk capek gue" jawab gue.

"Ayok dah, tapi kita kudu laporan hasil quest kita ke pak Chris kan?" tanya Dario ke gue.

"Ah bener juga, hampir lupa gue, ya udah kita kasih laporan dulu ke dia" ucap gue yang kemudian berlari ke arah portal solus untuk kembali ke markas bellato.

Sesampainya di markas, gue sama dario langsung berlari ke barrack pelatihan ranger untuk menyerahkan laporan hasil quest yang baru saja gue kerjain.

"Hah hah hah, lapor pak" ucap gue tegas sambil memberi hormat.

"Ada apa prajurit?" ucap pak Chris.

"Lapor kami sudah menyeselesaikan quest untuk membunuh 20 gaff di solus, dan ini laporannya" kata gue kemudian nyerahin semacam catatan virtual kepada dia.

"Hmm, bagus kalian mengerjakannya dengan baik" ucap pak Chris. "tunggu sebentar" tambahnya.

ia melangkah ke arah rak senjata dan mengambil 2 buah handgun.

"ini raward untuk kalian, karena menyelesaikan quest dengan baik" katanya.

"terima kasih banyak pak" jawab kami berdua sambil memberi hormat.

"sekarang kalian boleh kembali ke asrama dan beristirahatlah" ucapnya.

"Siap, pak!" jawab kami dengan memberi hormat lagi. kemudian kami pun langsung kembali ke asrama untuk istirahat..

.

.

.

"Rez bangun rez, noh liat ada yang nyariin lu tuh" kata Dario seraya bangunin gue.

"Apaan sih, ini hari libur kuya gue pengen istirahat dengan tenang" jawab gue dengan masih keadaan mengantuk.

"Oh, beneran nih, yang nyariin sophie loh, kalo gitu buat gue aja ah" ucap Dario dengan nada menggodanya.

"Sophie?" denger nama itu sontak gue langsung bangun dari tempat tidur gue. "iya Dar gue bangun Dar selow aja kali" jawab gue sambil menuju kamar mandi.

"Gue keluar ye mau nyari sarapan, tuh si Sophie nunggu lu di loby lantai bawah" teriak Dario dari luar kamar mandi.

"Iywa bwilwangwin sbwentawr lwagwi gwue twuruwn" balas gue sekenanya karna lagi gosok gigi.

Setelah mandi gue langsung siap-siap turun buat nemuin Sophie di loby.

"Hei Soph, udah nunggu lama ya?" tanya gue.

"Eh e..engga kok Rez, aku baru aja dateng" jawab dia.

"Maaf ya udah buat lu nunggu, oya tumben lu kesini pagi-pagi ada apa?" tanya gue lagi.

"I..ini aku buatin sarapan buat kamu" jawab dia, muka nya mulai memerah udah kaya twister rebus.

"Serius buat gue?" ucap gue dengan nada heran,padahal dalam hati seneng banget di buatin sarapan sama cewe yang gue sukain XD.

"I..iya, itu buat kamu" balas dia masih dengan muka yang malu-malu.

"Wih makasih banyak Soph, lu baik banget ama gue" jawab gue girang.

"Iya sama-sama, kalo gitu aku pulang dulu ya, dahhh" kata dia sambil berlari keluar loby asrama.

"Huaaah, di buatin sarapan ama Sophie, berasa kejatuhan dalant segepok" ucap gue pelan sambil cengar cengir kaya anak flem.

Gue kembali keatas ke kamar gue buat menyantap sarapan pemberian sophie tadi.

"Gue pulang" ucap Dario.

"Lu dari mana aja kuya, beli sarapan aja lama bener" jawab gue.

"Lah sebagai teman yang pengertian gue kan memberikan kesempatan elu buat berdua sama si Sophie, terima kasih kek atau apa" balas dia dengan nada membela.

"Ngeles mulu lu, paling abis godain mbak-mbak kantin kan" ejek gue.

"Eh engga lah, ngapain godain mbak-mbak, mending godain Sophie,huahahaha" goda dia sambil ketawa.

"Lu macem-macem sama Sophie gue jadiin sate flem lu!" jawab gue garang.

"Eh eh, selow bos becanda" jawab dia ketakutan. "garang ye kalo orang lagi jatuh cinta,hahaha" tambahnya masih dengan ketawa ala orang sayko -_-

"Btw bulan depan kita akan ada ujian pergantian class kan? lu mau ngambil class apa Dar?" tanya gue.

"Hmm mungkin gue pengen jadi sniper aja, soalnya di class lanjutan kedua gue mau ngambil inflitator, supaya bisa intip-intip, huahaha" jawab dia dengan muka mesum.

"Dasar penjahat kelabang lu" balas gue.

"Normal boss, emang elu suka batangan, trus lu sendiri mau ngambil class lanjutan apa?" tanya Dario.

"Hmm" gue diem sejenak buat mikir, "kaya nya gue ambil desperado deh, gue pengen jadi hiddensoldier legendaris, bahkan melebihi kemampuan archon kita sekarang, hehe" jawab gue dengan yakin.

"Wah wah ketinggian mimpi lu bro, jatuh pedih ntar" ucap Dario.

"Lah ya biarin, gue ini yang jatoh" jawab gue ketus.

Pagi itu di lewatin dengan rutinitas yang membosankan, membersihkan kamar, menyuci seragam, dan rutinitas membosakan lainnya.

"Dar gue bosen nih, kita hunt aja yuk di solus, siapa tau kita dapat barang bagus" ajak gue.

"Ayuk, emang bosen juga sih di asrama mulu, ya udah gue siapin barang-barang gue dulu" jawab Dario.

"oke gue juga"

Setelah kami selesai menyiapkan barang-barang kami, kami pun langsung pergi menuju solus, gue ngusulin buat hunt di hutan crawler karena di sana banyak monster yang 1 tingkat di atas level kami, jadi mungkin presentase drop barang berharga lebih tinggi.

"Huft sampai juga akhirnya" kata Dario.

"Ya lumayan jauh juga ternyata" jawab gue.

"Oke kita mau hunt monster apa nih?" tanya Dario.

"Gimana kalo Ace Meat Clod aja, gue denger-denger katanya banyak dropnya, lagian gak terlalu banyak monster disini, cuma ada assasin builder itu pun monster tipe passive.

"Oke baiklah, gimana kalau kita berpencar, supaya hasil buruan kita bisa lebih banyak" usul Dario.

"Ide bagus, kalo gitu jam 16.00 kita ketemu lagi disini" jawab gue.

"Siap"

Kami pun mulai berpencar dan mulai mencari target buruan kami masing-masing. sepertinya disini tempat yang strategis, ada lapang luas jadi gue bisa lebih leluasa ngehindarin serangan serangan monster itu, pikir gue.

"Yosh kita mulai, come to papa cacing!" ucap gue sebelum melancarkan serangan ke meat clod buruan gue.

*FAST SHOOT* tiga buah peluru dengan tepat mengenai kepala dari Ace meat clod itu, tapi sepertinya monster tipe ace ini memang agak sulit untuk tumbang, karna memiliki kekuatan yang lebih besar dari yang normal.

"Sial, susah amat ni mosnter mati" rutuk gue.

Dengan susah payah gue terus menerus nyerang monster itu dengan cepat, sambil menghindari setiap serangan nya. di sini gue yang lebih di untungkan, soalnya meat clod ini tipe monster yang gerakan nya lambat, jadi gue punya waktu lebih buat ngehindarin serangan-serangannya.

Setelah melalui pertarungan sengit, monster itu pun tumbang, dan gue mulai mengambil drop yang terjatuh dari tubuh monster cacing itu.

"Hmm, Banyak juga dropnya, gue dapat Vulcan lumayan seperti yang gue harapkan" kata gue.

Namun gue rasa seperti ada yang aneh, kemana monster monster itu pergi, terlihat sepi di sini. dan teryata, damn! gue udah masuk ke wilayah sarang dari Pit boss Varas, mampus pikir gue.

"Anjir apa yang harus gue lakuin, gue gak mungkin ngelawan pitboss ini" rutuk gue.

Varas itu mulai menyerang gue dengan senjatanya yang berbentuk menyerupai kipas *BLUM BLUM BLUM* gue cuma bisa menghindari ledakan yang di akibatkan serangan mosnter itu. sampai akhir nya gue lengah dan serangan itu tepat mengenai tubuh gue.

"Arrgghh" gue terpental lumayan jauh karna kekuatan varas yang mulai mendekat dan sudah bersiap mencabut nyawa gue.

Gue udah gak bisa apa-apa lagi sekarang, tangan varas itu mulai bergerak keatas seraya siap menhembuskan kipas nya untuk membunuh gue.

Tapi betapa kagetnya gue, tiba-tiba muncul sesosok dengan jubah hitam di hadapan gue, dan menangkis serangan varas itu dengan kedua buah belah pedang kembarnya yang berwarna merah,orang misterius itu langsung menyerang Varas dengan gaya bertarung yang gue sendiri baru pertama kali melihatnya, tidak itu tidak terlihat seperti orang sedang bertarung, melainkan orang yang sedang menari dengan dua buah pedang.

Varas mulai itu kewalahan menerima serangan demi serangan yang dilancarkan sosok misterius itu kearahnya, dan sampai akhirnya orang itu seperti akan mengeluarkan jurus pamungkasnya, dia seperti terdiam sejenak dengan posisi menyilangkan kedua belah pedangnya di belakang tubuhnya,dan kemudian dia berteriak "Shadow Blade Dance", dari pedangnya keluar seperti cahaya menyerupai huruf X dan berputar perlahan sampai akhirnya mengenai tubuh varas itu.

Tidak terjadi apa-apa, pikir gue. semua tiba-tiba menjadi hening, sampai akhirnya teriakan dari varas memecahkan keheningan itu.

Betapa terkejutnya gue, melihat tubuh varas itu terbelah menjadi 4 bagian seperti huruf X, "ke..kekuatan macam apa itu" ucap gue lirih.

"Siapa anda, kenapa anda menolong saya" tanya gue.

Dia tidak menjawab, dia menengok dan melihat ke gue dan kemudian dia menghilang seperti angin.

Gue terkejut dan hanya bisa membatu, sampai akhirnya gue baru sadar dengan apa yang gue lihat barusan, orang itu memiliki mata merah darah, sama persis seperti mata gue.

Gue terkejut setengah mati menyadari hal ini. apa masih ada lagi yang masih hidup dari clan gue, yang notabene telah di bantai oleh seseorang, atau jangan-jangan orang itu yang telah melakukan semua itu?. tapi kenapa dia nolong gue barusan. siapa dia sebenarnya. tanya gue dalam hati dengan beribu tanda tanya di dalamnya.

 **to be continue..**

* * *

Hmmm,selesai juga setelah berjuang keras memikirkan untuk chapter ini haha (alhamdullilah)

dzofi : makasih senior,saya akan berusaha lebih baik lagi,mempertahankannya.

hafidz : wih yang penting jangan demen ama empunya aja,masih normal :v

okeh mungkin sekian dari saya,selamat menikmati ^^ dan tetap nantikan kelanjuta cerita rezda ya


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4 : Two Heart**_

"Rezda!" terdengar suara teriakan Davion manggil gue dari kejauhan.

"Lu kenapa? apa yang terjadi disini?!" tanyanya dengan nada panik.

Gue gak bisa berkata-apa, gue masih membatu dan terkejut dengan apa yang sudah terjadi dan yang gue lihat barusan.

"Hei Rezda Redmoon! lu ngapain diem gak jawab pertanyaan gue?! lu baik-baik aja kan?!" ucap Davion sembari goyang-goyangin badan gue kedepan kebelakang supaya gue sadar dari kebengongan gue ini.

"Hah? kok lu ada di sini?" tanya gue dengan polos nya.

"Lah di tanya malah balik nanya, gue panik pea! tadi gue denger dari jauh suara teriakan yang cukup kenceng, makanya gue langsung datang ke sini buat liat apa yang sebenernya sedang terjadi." ucap dia dengan masih terlihat gelihas, karena ngeliat gue kaya orang linglung.

Gue gak bales perkataan dia, gue cuma nunjuk ke arah mayat Varas yang tergeletak tak bernyawa di depan gue dan Dario.

"Ee..elu yang ngabisin tu varas?!" tanya Dario terkekut.

"Bukan" jawab gue dengan nada yang datar.

"Lantas siapa?"

Gue natap Darion dengan wajah yang masih terlihat seperti orang linglung.

"Kejadian itu sangat cepat dar" ucap gue.

"Ya udah ya udah, lebih baik kita balik ke markas, lu ceritain detailnya di asrama aja." kata dia yang udah berkurang rasa paniknya. "sebelumnya ayo kita ambil drop dari varas itu, mubazir kan kalo di biarin." tambah dia.

Gue cuma bisa ngangguk meng-ia-kan perkataan dario. Setelah mengambil drop varas kami berdua berjalan kembali ke benteng solus, dan menteleport diri kami untuk kembali ke markas.

Sesampainya di kamar asrama gue langsung rebahan di kasur gue, sambil masih terbayang-bayang kejadian di hutan crawler tadi. dan tiba-tiba Dario bertanya ke gue.

"Rez ceritain ke gue apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sana tadi." tanya dario penasaran.

"Baiklah." ucap gue. "tadi pas gue lagi hunt ace meat clod, semuanya masih terlihat baik-baik aja Dar." kata gue mulai menjelaskan apa yang barusan gue alamin di hutan crawler tadi.

"Hmm,lalu?"

"Setelah gue ngalahin tuh monster cacing, perasaan gue kaya ada yang aneh, gue gak liat monster satu pun di daerah itu" jelas gue. "tanpa sadar gue udah bertarung sama tu cacing sampai masuk ke daerah wilayah Pit Boss Varas, yang memang bersarang di dekat situ." lanjut gue.

"Trus trus?" tanya dario yang semakin penasaran dengan cerita gue ini.

"Trus gue panik liat tu Varas mulai ngedeketin gue, dia mulai nyerang gue, awalnya gue bisa ngehindarin serangan-serangan dia. Sampai akhirnya pertahanan gue sedikit terbuka, gue pun telak kena serangan tu tante girang" jelas gue."di situ gue sangat ketakutan Dar, baru pertama kali itu rasanya kematian berjalan perlahan dan mendekat ke arah gue" lanjut gue sambil megangin kepala gue kaya orang ketakutan.

"Lalu apa yang terjadi selanjutnya?"

"Ya trus gue udah gak bisa ngapa-ngapain di situ, sampai ada sosok seseorang dengan jubah warna hitam, dan membawa dual sword berwarna merah muncul di hadapan gue dan nangkis serangan Varas itu dengan mudahnya." kata gue. "dia mulai menyerang Varas itu layaknya seseorang yang sedang menari, gue belum pernah ngeliat gaya bertarung kaya gitu sebelumnya, itu aneh dan mengejutkan."

"Hmmm" kata dario.

"Trus dia ngeluarin jurus yang juga ngga gue tau, tapi efek jurus itu ya yang lu liat tadi, sampai bikin Varas kebelah jadi empat bagian dan nyisahin dropnya aja di sana." ucap gue sambil masih ngerasa merinding buat ngebayanginya.

"Oh, jadi gitu, trus yang bikin lu terkejut dan linglung kaya orang kesurupan gini apa?" tanya dario lagi.

"Itu dia Dar, abis orang itu bunuh tu tante Varas, dia sempet ngelihat ke arah gue, walau wajah nya gak terlihat begitu jelas, tapi gue bisa ngeliat pancaran sinar yang keluar dari matanya." jelas gue.

"Matanya?" tanya dario heran.

"Ia matanya, mata orang itu sama kaya gue Dar." kata gue sambil ngeliat ke arah dario.

" A..apaa?! lu serius?! lu gak ngelindur kan waktu itu?!" ucap dario terkejut."Jadi ada orang lain dari clan lu yang masih hidup?" terus nya

"Gue sendiri gak bisa berargument demikian, gue juga gak yakin apa emang itu orang salah satu yang masih hidup dari pembantaian clan gue, mungkin aja itu sebuah kebetulan atau apalah itu, tapi perasaan gue bilang kalo gue kenal sama orang itu, bahkan sangat dekat." jelas gue.

"Gue rasa dia yang telah ngebantai clan gue, tapi gue heran kenapa dia nolong gue tadi, dan kenapa dia gak ngehabisin gue." ucap gue dengan nada heran.

"Entahlah Rez, mungkin ada maksud lain dari kejadian yang lu alami tadi." ucap Dario.

"Ya tidak menutup kemungkinan Dar, tapi gue bingung Dar, gue bingung apa yang gue harus lakuin sekarang." jawab gue dengan ngerubah posisi tiduran gue agak miring ke arah tembok kamar.

"Hmm, kayanya lebih baik lu ceritain hal ini ke ayah lu deh. mungkin dia tau sesuatu." usul Dario ke gue.

"Entahlah Dar, gue ragu mau cerita masalah ini ke ayah gue." jawab gue.

Sejenak suasana kamar jadi sunyi...

"Ya udah lu istirahat aja,gue mau mandi trus beli makan buat kita berdua." ucapnya sembari berjalan ke kamar mandi.

"Ia dar, thanks udah mau denger cerita gue." jawab gue.

"Gak masalah, kita kan sahabat." ucap dia sembari ngacungin jempolnya ke atas.

Tanpa di sadari gue udah mulai mengantuk, mungkin karna lelah dengan kejadian yang gue alamin tadi, dan gue mulai tertidur.  
.

.

.

.

"Dimana gue?" tanya gue dalam hati.

"Hei kau lemah!" kata seseorang dari arah belakang gue. Otomatis gue langsung nengok ke arah sumber suara itu.

"Si..siapa disana?! dimana ini?!" jawab gue panik.

Secara perlahan orang itu mulai menampakan dirinya yang berjalan dari kegelapan (yak kegelapan,soalnya di sini kaya ruangan kosong gitu, penerangan nya terbatas).

Betapa terkejutnya gue setengah mati, ngelihat sosok yang sekarang dengan jelas bisa gue lihat dengan mata gue. dia adalah diri gue sendiri dengan mata merah darah yang menyala!

"Si..siapa lu!" bentak gue karna gue sangat terkejut ngeliat sosok di hadapan gue.

"Siapa aku? kau sangat lucu anak lemah, huahahaha" jawab dia dengan tertawa.

"Ke..kee..kenapa ketawa! siapa lu dan kenapa lu mirip sama gue!" jawab gue ketakutan.

"Aku adalah Rezda Redmoon" jawab dia dengan tatapan yang mengerikan.

"Ti..tidak mungkin, gue ya gue, hanya ada satu Rezda di dunia ini!" ucap gue panik dengan nada yang setengah berteriak.

"Huahahaha, kau hanyalah bayangan ku bodoh, aku lah Rezda yang asli" ucap dia masih dengan tatapan yang sama.

"Jaa..jangan bercanda dasar bajingan!" kata gue..

"Haha, kau terlalu banyak bicara sebagai orang yang lemah, sekarang aku akan menghabisi mu dengan menyiksamu terlebih dahulu" ucap dia dengan nada bicara bak seorang pysico yang siap membunuh orang di hadapannya.

Dia mulai berlari kearah gue, gue berusaha menghindar dan melawan, tapi gue gak bisa ngegerakin tubuh gue sama sekali, berasa kaku seluruh tubuh gue, gue berusaha berteriak, tapi aneh mulut gue pun berasa terkunci. tak sepatah kata pun keluar dari mulut gue.

Dan sampai tiba-tiba dia sudah di hadapanku, dia mengarahkan senjatanya yang berbentuk seperti trisula itu ke arah gue.

"Mati kau,huauaua" ucap dia dengan tawanya.

" TI.. TI ..TIDAAAAAAAAK" teriak gue dalam hati.

*ZLEEEBBB*

.

.

.

.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAKK, HAH HAH HAH" teriak gue sambil bangun dari tidur gue.

"Itu tadi hanya mimpi?! hah hah hah" ucap gue dengan nada kaya orang habis di kejar-kejar Dagnue.

"Ti..tidak, itu tadi terasa begitu nyata" ucap gue sambil megangin dada gue tepat di bagian jantung.

Gue segera berlari ke arah westafle kamar mandi buat nyuci muka gue. "I..itu benar-bener bukanlah sebuah mimpi" ucap gue lirih sambil ngeliat diri gue di depan kaca.

*TITUIT TITUIT*

Gue denger suara cronometer gue berbunyi, menandakan ada sebuah pesan masuk. gue langsung berjalan kearah meja buat ngambil cronometer gue. gue lihat pengirim pesan itu, "Sophie?" tanya gue lirih.

Ada apa dia ngirim gue pesan sore-sore gini, pikir gue. kemudian gue buka pesan itu.

' _rezda ini aku sophie, bisa gak kita ketemu malam ini jam 9 di taman? ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan, aku harap kamu bisa datang malam ini._ ' itu lah yang tertulis di pesan singkat yang dia kirimkan.

"Ada apa ya sophie ngajak gue malem-malem buat ketemu ya?" tanya gue ke diri gue sendiri. "ah sudahlah, lebih baik gue sekarang mandi, trus cari makan". ucap gue.

"Eh ngomong-ngomong ni kuya dario kemana ya? katanya sebelum gue tidur mau beli makan, lah sampe sekarang belum balik tu kuya." tanya gue heran. "ah udahlah palingan lagi godain mbak-mbak kantin lagi".

Gue pun pergi ke kamar mandi untuk kemudian nyari makan setelahnya.

Malam harinya.

Gue masih memikirkan tentang mimpi yang tadi sore gue alami, apa arti dari mimpi itu sebenarnya, dan siapa orang yang mirip gue di mimpi gue tadi. *Arrrkkkhh* pusing pala gue mikirin kejadian aneh, yang dua kali gue alami hari ini. ucap gue dalam hati.

"ASTAGA NAGA INDO...MIE PAKE TELOR! gue lupa malam ini kan Sophie nyuruh gue ke taman!" ucap gue kaget, karena baru teringat kalau ada janji sama Sophie, gue langsung liat jam dan nunjukin jam 9.30 sekarang.

Sontak gue langsung ganti pakaian dan buru-buru berlari sekuat tenaga ke taman di utara bellato HQ ini, yang lumayan jauh dari asrama pria.

"Hah hah hah" gue lihat sophie udah nunggu gue dengan wajah yang nampak gelisah, kayanya udah dari tadi, ucap gue dalam hati. taman ini kalo malem emang sepi, paling cuma ada satu dua orang, itu juga lagi mojok.

"Hai Soph, sorry gue baru dateng, gue baru inget kalo ada janji malam ini sama lu" ucap gue menyesal sambil nundukin kepala gue, karna ngerasa bersalah udah ngebiarin cewe yang notabene gue suka nunggu di taman yang sepi ini sendirian.

"Ah, ia gak apa-apa kok Rez" ucap dia sambil tersenyum. keadaan berasa sangat canggung malam itu, padahal katanya ada yang mau dia omongin ke gue.

Gue pun duduk di kursi taman,pas di sebelah sophie, dengan agak deg-dengan gue coba beraniin ngebuka obrolan. supaya gak sepi gitu.

"Hmm, Soph kata lu ada yang mau lu omongin ke gue?" tanya gue dengan perasaan yang gugup.

"Ah, i...iya Rez, maaf udah minta kamu ke sini malam-malam gini" ucapnya.

"Haha, gak apa-apa kok, biasa aja kali, lagian gak ada kerjaan juga di asrama" ucap gue setenang mungkin ke Sophie, supaya gak keliatan banget tegangnya.

"Jadi, nggghh, anu Rez" ucap Sophie yang keliatan ragu-ragu buat ngomong.

"Kenapa? gak papa lagi, bilang aja kalo ada yang mau di sampein." jawab gue, dia keliatan nampak gelihah mau ngomong. "gak papa kok soph, bilang aja kalo ada yang mau lu omgongin" jelas gue, supaya dia gak tegang lagi.

"A...aku" ucap dia gugup.

"Ya?"

"A..aku, aku suka sama kamu!" ucap dia dengan lantang.

*JDEEERRRRR JDEEERRRRR JDEEERRRRR*

Kaya berasa di samber Lightning Chain (nama force element petir) berkali-kali badan gue, gemeteran semua rasanya, muka gue langsung berubah jadi merah denger pernyataan yang barusan gue denger dari mulut Sophie, cewe gue suka, cewe yang gak sengaja ketemu sama gue pas mau pergi ke perndaftaran saat itu, sekarang malah nyatain perasaannya ke gue. OH MY GOD...

Suasana seketika menjadi hening, hanya ada suara serangga-serangga malam yang terdengar saat itu dan lampu yang menyinari di atas kepala kami. gue bener-bener terkejut ngedengernya, gue cowo men, gue di tembak sama cewe, dimana harga diri gue semabagai seorang pria sejati! batin gue dalam hati.

"Re..Rez kamu marah ya?" ucap sophie gelisah, tapi masih dengan tatapan dan wajahnya yang tertunduk, yang nyadarin gue dari ke-keterkejutan gue barusan.

"Ng..ngga kok, gue cuma terkejut denger kata-kata lu barusan" jawab gue yang masih syok dengan muka kaya merah kaya queen crook rebus.

"Ma.. maaf rez, kalo aku salah ngomong, maafin aku!" ucap dia ketakutan dan penuh penyesalan.

Gue ngeberaniin diri buat mandang ke arah dia, gue angkat kedua pundaknya dan gue arahin ke arah gue. sekarang gue dan dia sudah dengan posisi berhadap-hadapan dan masih dengan tangan gue yang megangin pundak nya.

Gue kumpulin seluruh keberanian yang gue punya buat ngomong ke sophie, walaupun sebenernya gue gemeteran, sampai buat buka mulut aja rasanya berat baget.

"S...soph, sebenernya gue juga udah suka sama lu dari awal kita ketemu, tapi gue takut buat ngomongin hal ini ke lu" jelas gue.

"Karna mungkin lu udah tau latar belakang clan gue, keluarga gue, gue takut lu malah menjauh dari gue, gue takut lu ninggalin gue, gue takut gue kehilangan lu" ucap gue dengan natap dalam-dalam mata cewe yang ada di hadapan gue.

Terlihat air mata Sophie mulai keluar sedikit dari mata nya yang indah itu.

"Dan sekarang gue tau apa yang lu rasain ke gue, gue seneng banget dengernya, tapi..." ucap gue terhenti.

Sophie terlihat udah gak bisa lagi nahan tangisnya, air mata dia udah mulai mengalir di kedua pipinya.

"Tapi gue malu sama diri gue sendiri yang ngebiarin elu yang cewe malah nyatain perasaan lu duluan ke gue, gue malu Soph" ucap gue sambil tertunduk.

"Tapi sekarang izinkan gue buat ngomong sesuatu ke elu" ucap gue.

"A..apa itu?*hiks hiks hiks*" ucap nya sambil menangis.

"Ma...maukan... Ee..elu.. Ja.. jadi.. Pa..pacar gue" tanya gue yang udah hampir pingsan dengan muka yang udah merah karena nahan rasa malu yang udah mau meledak di kepala gue.

Sophie terkejut ngedenger kata keramat yang barusan gue ucapin, muka dia tampak kaya pengen nangis se kenceng-kencengnya. dia spontan nutup mulutnya pake kedua tangannya, dia cuma ngangguk buat jawab pertanyaan gue tadi.

"Ja..Jadiii?" tanya gue dengan perasaan yang bener-bener bahagia, mungkin ini satu-satunya moment yang paling berarti yang pernah gue alamin dalam hidup gue.

"I..iya aku mau" jawab dia masih sambil menangis dan tersenyum kearah gue.

Gak bilang apa-apa lagi gue langsung meluk dia, karena sangking seneng nya gue denger jawaban dia.

"Gue..gue gak akan nyakitin loe Soph, gue bakalan jagain lu dengan seluruh dengan seluruh nafas gue, gue janji!" ucap gue dengan mantap.

"I..iya aku percaya sama kamu Rez" *hiks hiks hiks* ucap dia sambil terisak.

"Gue sayang sama lu Soph" ucap gue sambil natap dalam-dalam matanya.

"A..aku juga sayang sama kamu Rez" jawab dia.

Tanpa di sadari, tangan gue ngeraih dagu dia, dan ngedeketin wajah kita berdua supaya saling berdekatan, dan kemudian *tiiiitttttttttttttt* (sensor penonton :v)

 **To be continue...**

* * *

yah,setelah kemaren sempet ngedown, karna ch 3 yang berantakan, akhirnya alhamdulillah saya bisa bangkit lagi karna dukungan teman-teman author buat ngeremake ch 3 kemaren, alhasil ya lumayan memuaskan. terima kasih senpai.

untuk pakde mie,hehe itu masih menjadi sebuah misteri pakde,haha (padahal gak ada pandangan kedepanya tentang nama-nama clan itu XD).

hehe,namanya juga anak baru,jadi ya semangatnya masih menggebu-gebu buat pengen cepet-cepet update.

untuk masalah tanda baca saya pribadi masih suka banyak yang kelewatan,dan sering juga dapet teguran dari dzofi karna masalah tanda baca,tapi saya bakalan memperbaikinya dengan sebaik baiknya semampu saya.

dan terima kasih buat review ya pakde mie,itu sangat berarti buat saya yang masih newbie ini XD.

dan terima kasih juga buat para teman-teman author,teman-teman pembaca yang masih setia disini,sekali lagi terima kasih. dan jangan sampai ketinggalan kelanjutan dari kisah Rezda selanjutnya, chaaouuu :D


	5. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5 : Bad Feeling**_

*TITUIT*

*TITUIT*

"Hmmm, siapa sih yang pagi-pagi gini udah ngirim pesan." keluh gue, yang merasa terganggu dari tidur nyenyak gue.

Gue liat Dario masih tidur kaya orang gak punya dosa. "ni bocah lelap banget kolo tidur, udah kaya orang mati." ucap gue.

Lalu gue raih cronometer gue buat liat siapa yang ngirim gue pesan. _'Sophie'_ , "eh rajin bener dia ngirim pesan ke gue pagi-pagi gini, ada apa lagi ya." ucap gue dalam hati. langsung aja gue baca isi pesannnya.

'Sayang buruan bangun udah pagi nih, aku juga udah buatin sarapan buat kamu, nanti aku kesana ya buat ngasih sarapannya :*', aih ternyata Sophie orangnya manis banget, gak cuma paras nya, ternyata sikapnya emang bikin gue klepek-klepek sama ni anak.

Setelah itu gue langsung nyembet anduk dan langsung ke kamar mandi buat mandi dan sedikit ritual, biar sehat gitu, hahaha.

*BYUR BYUR BYUR* *CLOK CLOK CLOK*

"Huaaah, seger emang mandi pagi-pagi gini, apa lagi mau di bawain sarapan sama pacar,hihihi." ucap gue ke diri gue sendiri.

"Ciee yang udah jadian kaga bilang-bilang, takut di mintain pajak jadian lu? dasar pengeretan! cih." celetuk Dario yang gak gue sadarin udah bangun.

"Eh kuya ikut campur mulu lu, dah molor lagi sana, kalo bisa kaga usah bangun sekalian, huahaha." balas gue dengan sedikit nada ngejek.

"Cihh." ucap dia ketus.

*TITUIT*

*TITUIT*

Terdengar cronometer gue berbunyi lagi, pasti dari sophie lagi nih, langsung aja gue samber tu cronometer buat isi liat pesannya. setelah gue buka, ternyata bukan Sophie pengirim pesan itu, _'Ayah'_? ada apa ya Ayah ngirim gue pesan, tumben-tumbenan. sedikit kecewa sih, gue kira Sophie yang bakal ngirim pesan tadi.

Gue buka pesan dari Ayah 'Rezda bulan depan kamu ujian kenaikan class kan? setelah pengumuman kenaikan class bisa kamu pulang ke rumah, ada sesuatu yang ingin Ayah berikan ke kamu, dan lagi pula Ayah sudah beberapa bulan ini gak ketemu sama kamu. baiklah sampai bertemu bulan depan nak, dan Ayah doakan kamu lulus dalam kenaikan class bulan depan' itu yang tertulis dalam pesan yang Ayah kirim.

"Hmmm, ada apa ya Ayah minta gue pulang, dan lagi dia mau ngasih sesuatu? gak biasa nya Ayah ngasih gue hadiah, tapi ya udah lah mending gue ke bawah sekarang, kasian kalo Sophie harus nunggu." ucap gue lirih.

"Dar gue keluar dulu ya." ucap gue ke Dario.

"Yo." jawab dia.

Gue mulai berjalan perlahan dilorong menuju ke tangga, rasanya sepi banget ni asrama, apa semua anak gak ada yang beraktivitas ya pagi ini.

 _'Dasar kau lemah'_ , "si..siapa itu?!" terdengar suara seseorang, gue nengok kebelakang buat ngeliat siapa yang ngomong barusan, tapi gak ada siapa-siapa di situ. gue coba naik lagi ke arah lorong, karena gue sekarang udah ada di sepertengah tangga buat turun. gue coba lihat ke kanan dan kiri, buat mastiin apa ada seseorang di sana, tapi masih seperti tadi, lorong terlihat sangat sepi pagi ini, "siapa tadi yang ngomong, tadi dengan jelas gue denger seseorang ngomong." ucap gue lirih. "ah mungkin cuma persasaan gue." tambah gue yang kemudian ngelanjutin langkah gue buat turun kebawah.

Sesampainya di loby masih sama terlihat sepi, hanya terlihat penjaga asrama yang sedang asik menyantap sarapan paginya.

"Selamat pagi pak." sapa gue ke penjaga itu.

"Selamat pagi, mau menemui seseorang ya?" tanya dia.

"ah ia pak." ucap gue.

"Pacar ya? ah senangnya memang masa muda, masih panas-panas nya dalam menjalin hubungan, haha" ucapnya sambil tertawa.

"Haha, bapak bisa aja." balas gue sambil kemudian duduk buat nunggu Sophie datang.

Loby terasa begitu tenang di pagi hari, hanya terdengar suara burung-burung novus yang senantiasa mengalunkan suara-suara indahnya di pagi ini, gue berjalan perlahan ke arah luar.

"Huahh, segarnya udara pagi" ucap gue. memang udara di novus ini sangat segar di pagi hari, karena aktivitas perindustrian di markas masih belum berjalan di pagi hari.

"Sayaaang." terdengar seseorang berteriak manggil gue, yang udah gue tebak siapa pemilik suara itu.

"ha..hai, selamat pagi." sapa gue sambil tersenyum manis ke pemilik suara itu.

"Pagi sayang." ucapnya sambil mencium pipi gue. gue sempet sedikit terhenyak nerima perlakuan dia barusan.

"Hmm, ka..kamu masak apa?" tanya gue ke Sophie.

"Tadi pagi Mamah masak sup flem, jadi aku bawain aja sekalian buat kamu, kamu kok tegang gitu sih?" ucapnya heran.

"Eh, eng.. engga kok engga papa, hehe." ya gimana gak tegang pagi-pagi buta udah di cium sama cewe. lagian gue sama dia baru kemaren jadian, tapi dia udah agresif gini ke gue, seakan sikap malu-malunya hilang dengan sekejap.

Ya gue emang ngerubah kosakata gue ke Sophie biar gak terdengar kasar sama dia, soalnya kalo gue manggil dia dengan kata 'gue' kayanya terlalu kasar, itu lebih cocok buat berdialog sama temen.

"Ya udah yuk ke kamar kamu, aku juga bawain sarapan buat Dario soalnya." ucapnya.

"buat Dario? ka..kamu bawain buat dia juga?" jawab gue agak terkejut.

"Ia lah, dia kan satu kamar sama kamu sayang, nanti dia ngiri lagi liat kamu aku bawain makanan." jelas dia.

"Hmm, i..iya juga sih, hehe." jawab gue sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

"Udah tenang aja gak usah cemburu gitu sayang. ya udah yuk ke kamar kamu." ajak nya.

Gue cuma ngangguk buat jawab ajakan dia. sesampainya di kamar gue panggil dario yang lagi mandi sekarang.

"Oy kuya, buruan mandinya, di bawain makanan nih sama Sophie." kata gue.

"Serius lu? oke bentar gue pake baju dulu." jawab dia semangat.

"Huft, dasar anak kuya, sama makanan gratis aja langsung semangat." ucap gue yang gak sengaja di denger Sophie. dan dia pun cuma bisa ketawa liat kelakuan gue sama sahabat gue itu.

.

.

.

.

Siang itu terasa sangat panas, matahari novus seakan sangat dekat dengan daratan novus siang ini.

"Huft panas banget hari ini." keluh Dario.

"Ya begitulah." jawab gue.

"Oya kira-kira quest apa ya yang kita dapat sekarang?" tanya dario ke gue.

Gue coba liat cronometer gue, buat nge-check ada di tingkat berasa gue sekarang. '25' itu yang terlihat di cronometer gue.

"Hmm,dari yang tertera di sini sih kita bakalan dapet misi buat bunuh naid healer di Benteng Annacade" ucap gue.

"Naid healer ya? gue denger dari beberapa senior, monster itu sedikit ngerepotin" kata dia sambil garuk-garuk kepalanya.

"Kok bisa? memang ngerepotin kenapa?"

"Dari yang gue denger, monster itu bisa nyembuhin diri gitu, ya walaupun serangan nya gak begitu berbahaya, tapi kalo bisa nyembuhin gitu bisa makan waktu lama buat bunuh 1 ekor doang."  
jelasnya.

"Hmm, ada benernya juga." gue terdiam buat mikirin solusinya, sambil megangin dagu pake telunjuk dan jempol gue, "ah, gimana kalo kita coba fitur party di cronometer kita?" usul gue.

"Party?" ucapnya heran.

"Ia fitur party? jangan bilang lu gak tau?" tanya gue.

"Kaga, hehe." ucapnya sambil nyengir.

*PLAKK* gue cuma bisa nepok jidat, karena ngeliat kelakuan sahabat gue satu-satu nya ini, yang otak nya emang bisa di bilang di bawanya mata kaki -_-

"Hash, makannya cronometer di pake yang bener, jangan cuma buat nontonin cewe bellato telanjang doang" ucap gue.

"Hehe." balas dia ketawa sambil nyengir.

"Jadi di cronometer itu ada terdapat beberapa fitur, kaya mengirim atau menerima pesan, buat ngeliat tingkatan berapa kita sekarang dan informasi kita, melihat map daerah kita berada sekarang, dan salah satunya buat bikin party atau grup, supaya bisa ngejalanin quest dengan lebih mudah." jelas gue.

"Menjalankan quest dengan mudah? maksudnya gimana tuh?" tanya dia lagi.

"Jadi biasanya kalau kita solo quest tanpa party, setiap monster yang kita bunuh, kita dapat akumulasi 1 poin, tapi orang yang ngejalanin quest yang sama kaya kita gak dapet point, jadi cuma yang bunuh monster itu doang yang dapet point. nah kalo kita dalam keadaan 1 party, walaupun salah satu dari kita gak ngapa-ngapain, kita tetep dapet point dari monster yang kita bunuh."

"Ohh, gitu ya. ya udah, kita berangkat sekarang aja supaya gak terlalu sore." ajak dia.

"Ya udah ayo, tapi kita ke toko senjata dulu ya, gue mau beli beberapa peluru buat persediaan." balas gue sambil berjalan ke arah toko senjata. dan setelah gue beli beberapa perlengkapan gue langsung menuju portal sama Dario.

Pas di jalan menuju portal gue lihat orang itu lagi,orang yang waktu itu nolong gue, dan lagi-lagi gue ngeliat mata merah itu, sama kaya pas dia nolong gue waktu itu. setelah dia ngelewatin gue, gue baru sadar kalo gue belum ngucapin terima kasih ke dia, gue mutusin buat ngucapin sekarang, sapa tau gak ketemu lagi kan nanti-nanti, tapi pas gue lihat ke belakang orang itu udah gak ada.

"Loh kemana orang itu tadi?" ucap gue lirih.

"Ada apa Rez?" tanya Dario.

"Eh? ah gak papa." jawab gue. "ya udah yuk buruan ke annacade, udah jam 1 nih, keburu sore ntar." lanjut gue.

*ZWING* *SECTOR ANNACADE 13.00 NOVUS TIME*

"Eh lu tau tempat tu monster kan Rez?" tanya Dario setelah sampai.

"Hmm, bentar gue check map dulu." ucap gue sambil ngotak-ngatik cronometer gue. "yup, gak jauh kok dari sini."

Dan memang benar tempatnya gak terlalu jauh dari Benteng Annacade, di sana terlihat banyak monster dengan tingkat aggresifitas pasif atau gak berbahaya bagi pemula kaya gue dan Dario.

"Wih tu monster semok ya, kaya dewi air gitu, sayang banget harus di bunuh." ucap dia.

*PLAK*

"Dasar otak mesum, sama monster aja masih nafsu lu, buruan punya pacar deh, bisa-bisa gue korban selanjutnya." ucap gue sambil ngeplak kepala dia.

"Cih, gue homo juga milih-milih kali." jawab dia ketus.

"Ya udah buruan kita selesai'in quest nya." ajak gue.

Gue mulai serangan pertama, gue tembakin tu monster pake senjata UZI gue dari jauh. dario berlari ke arah belakang monster itu, sambil pake senjata yang sama kaya gue dia bantuin gue nyerang naid healer itu dari arah yang berlawanan.

*FAST SHOOT*

teriak gue sambil ngeluarin jurus basic itu berulang kali. akhirnya monster itu tumbang juga, setelah di hajar sama timah-timah panas.

"Huft, 1 tumbang dan masih ada 19 lagi, pekerjaan yang melelahkan." keluh gue ke Dario

"Yup, gak usah banyak ngeluh, mending kita fokus nyelesain ni quest." jawab Dario.

Setelah beberapa jam yang melelahkan di lalui, selesai juga kita ngejalanin quest itu, gue check cronometer gue buat mastiin udah 20 monster yang kita bunuh, di cronometer tercatat 20 naid healer yang udah kita bunuh, dan sekarang waktunya kita kembali ke markas buat laporan sama pak Chris kepala bagian pelatihan ranger corp.

"Huft, capek banget rasanya, abis ini gue mau mandi trus langsung tidur aja dah." ucap Dario.

"Ya terserah lu aja deh Dar." balas gue.

"Ya udah balik yuk." ajak Dario.

Kami pun kembali ke markas dan melaporkan hasil quest yang kami kerjakan tadi. pak Chris memberikan kami berdua set armor untuk tingkat 25 dan beberapa dallant karena kami menyelesaikan quest dengan baik sebagai hadiah.

"Lu mau ikut balik gak?" tanya Dario.

"Gak kayanya, tadi Sophie ngirim pesan ke gue, kata nya gue suruh ke asrama cewe tempat dia, mau minta tolong katanya."

"Oh ya udah gue duluan, bye." ucap dia sambil ngelambai'in tangan ke gue.

"Huft punya pacar ngerepotin juga ya, capek pulang quest malah mau di mintain tolong." keluh gue sambil berjalan ke asrama cewe.

Sesampai di sana gue udah bisa ngeliat dia lagi nunggu di depan pintu gerbang, langsung aja gue sapa dia.

"So..Sophie." sapa gue ke dia.

"Hai, sayang." balas dia dengan ngelambaiin tangan nya.

"Jadi ada apa? apa yang bisa ku bantu?" tanya gue.

"Sekarang kan aku udah tingkat 29, aku dapet quest buat bunuh bulky lunker di daratan sette, temenin aku ya sayang?" ucap dia sambil nunjukin mata memelasnya.

Duh ni anak kalo udah ngeluarin mata memelas kaya gitu, siapa aja mungkin gak bakalan bisa nolak, imutnya gila bener gak nahan bro. but wait, DIA UDAH TINGKAT 29! cepet banget, gue aja baru naik ke tingkat 26 barusan, payah bener gue sebagai cowo, batin gue lemes.

"I..iya, tapi itu kan daerah netral, banyak bangsa lain di sana, lagian juga bukan misi wajib buat kita kan?" ucap gue ke Sophie.

"Tapi sayang, hadiahnya kan lumayan, itu juga kan buat kita nanti nikah, mau ya sayang?" jelas dia dengan masih menggunakan mata supernya itu.

"Ni..ni...nikah?" jawab gue terkejut. denger kata itu gue langsung syok, muka gue langsung merah tiba-tiba.

"Ia nikah, kamu gak mau ya nikah sama aku." kata dia dengan nada yang sedikit kecewa.

"Eh, ma..mau kok mau, hehe." jawab gue sambil cengar cengir karna grogi.

 _'Gila ni anak, agresif bener ya, gue aja belum naik class pertama udah di ajak nikah aja.'_ batin gue dalam hati.

"Jadi kita berangkat kapan?" tanya gue.

Dia agak bingung,trus ngeliat ke atas. "hmm besok aja ya sayang, udah sore juga." ucap dia.

"Be..besok ya? i..iya udah aku pulang dulu ya kalo gitu, capek abis quest tadi." jawab gue sambil ngusek-ngusek rambut dia, gak papa lah sekali-sekali bersikap manis ke cewe, biar gak di bilang kikuk, hehe.

"Ihhh, apaan sih sayang ngusek-ngusek rambut ku, aku kan bukan anak kecil." balas dia dengan muka di cemberut-cemberutin, ih bikin gemes sumpah muka ni anak, pengen banget gue cium rasanya.

"Hehe, i..iya maaf, ya udah aku pulang dulu ya." kata gue.

"Sayang sebentar, ada yang ketinggalan." ucap dia.

"Ketinggalan? apa yang keting..." tiba-tiba omongan gue kepotong dan *CHUPPP*

Tiba-tiba dia deketin mukanya ke muka gue, dan dia nyium bibir gue dengan lembut. gue kaget setengah mati dengan perlakuan dia, padahal gue tadi cuma ngebatin pengen nyium dia, tapi sekarang dia yang malah nyium gue.

"Itu yang ketinggalan, dan itu balasan buat yang semalem." jawab dia dengan tersenyum dan agak malu-malu.

"A-aa..." gue gak bisa ngomong apa-apa, gue cuma bisa bengong ngeliatin tingkah laku dia.

"Hihi, kamu kok bengong gitu sih sayang?" ucap dia.

"Eh, eng..engga kok." balas gue grogi. "ma..makasih ya sa...sayang." ucap gue sambil senyum, trus megang kepala dia.

"Ia sama-sama." balas dia dengan senyuman juga.

"I..iya udah aku pulang dulu, sa..sampai ketemu besok pagi." ucap gue.

"Oke sayang, bye." balas dia sambil lambai'in tangan.

 _'Astaga, itu beneran Sophie yang gue kenal kan? kok agresif gitu ya, apa jangan-jangan dia punya 2 kepribadian'_ batin gue dalam hati, sambil sesekali liat kebelakang buat ngeliat Sophie lagi.

 _'Tapi gue seneng lihat dia kaya gitu, selalu tersenyum gak pernah keliatan sedih, dan gue gak mau sampai lihat dia sedih atau sampe nangis,gue janji bakal jagain dia selamanya'_. ucap gue dalam hati.

*CLEK*

"Gue pulang." ucap gue ke penghuni kamar asrama gue.

"Ngghh, udah pulang lu?" balas Dario.

"Yoi." ucap gue singkat yang lalu langsung ngambil anduk buat mandi.

*BYUR BYUR BYUR* *CLOK CLOK CLOK*

"Huft, akhirnya bisa mandi juga." ucap gue."lu mau ikut cari makan gak dar?" ajak gue ke Dario yang lagi sibuk sama cronometer nya.

"Ngga deh, duluan aja, gue masih kenyang." jawab dia.

"Oh ya udah gue keluar dulu."

Sore ini sepertinya ada festival di dekat lapangan, terlihat ramai dan banyak kilauan lampu-lampu malam mulai terlihat. gue memutuskan buat ke sana sekalian cari makan.

"Wah, festival olahraga ya, udah lama juga gak di adain festival ini." ucap gue sambil berjalan dan tengak tengok kanan kiri.

*BRUK*

"Aduh! om kalo jalan hati-hati dong." ucap gue agak emosi yang terduduk karena tertabrak seseorang.

"Maaf, biar saya bantu." ucap orang itu, suara orang itu berat, seperti orang dewasa. dan pas gue lihat siapa orang itu gue terkejut, ternyata si pria berjubah itu lagi. dengan agak gak yakin gue raih tangan dia yang menyodorkan bantuan.

"Ma..maaf, saya yang salah." ucap gue tertunduk karena malu, tadi sudah berkata kasar.

"Tidak apa-apa." ucap orang itu. "dan sebaiknya besok kau jangan pergi ke gurun sette nak." lanjut orang itu.

"Kenapa?" pada saat gue bales ucapan orang itu dan menaikan kepala gue, tiba-tiba ia menghilang lagi.

"Loh kemana orang itu? setiap kali ketemu pasti ilang-ilangan gitu, aneh sebenernya siapa dia." ucap gue perlahan.

Gue pun lanjut jalan-jalan buat nyari makan malam. gue nemu ada warung yang jual oseng-oseng lunker, "wah kayanya enak tuh, cobain ah."

Setelah gue masuk gue mulai pesen makan malam gue, sambil nunggu pesanan gue datang, gue masih mikirin perkataan pria itu _'dan sebaiknya kau jangan pergi ke gurun sette nak'_

Bagaimana dia bisa tau kalo besok gue mau nemenin Sophie quest di gurun sette? apa selama ini dia udah mata-matain gue, sebenarnya ada apa dan siapa pria itu. tapi saat gue ketemu orang itu ada yang aneh, gue ngerasa deket sama dia, kaya nya gue kenal siapa dia, tapi gue gak tau siapa dia. dan anehnya lagi dia punya mata yang sama kaya gue.

 _'ARRRGHH'_ batin gue dalam hati sambil ngusek-ngusek rambut gue sendiri. tapi memang gue ngerasa ada perasaan gak enak besok, tapi apa ya.

"Mas, ini pesanan nya." ucap pelayan warung. "mas? halo mas?" ucap dia.

"Nggh? ah ia makasih mas." sadar gue dari lamunan gue barusan.

"Hash, sudah lah nanti juga ketemu jawabannya." ucap gue sambil menyantap makan malam pada malam itu.

 **To Be Continue**

* * *

Alhamdulillah akhirnya selesai juga chapter 5 ini, sempet ngerasa gundah juga sih mau ngelanjutinnya, soalnya bener-bener gak ada referensi dan inspirasi buat lanjutin chapter ini, sempet berfikir mau berhenti dan gak saya lanjutin.

tapi ada seseorang teman yang selalu mensupport saya buat lanjutin FF saya ini, dan terima kasih buat beliau.

yak cukup sekian dan selamat membaca.

jangan lupa tinggalkan jejak sebagai pembaca yang baik ^^


	6. Chapter 6

Sebelumnya di rekomendasikan buat download instrument "Sadness and Sorrow" dari toshiro matsuda (kalo gak salah inget), dikarenakan ada bagian cerita atau scene yang menggunakan iringan musik itu, tapi jika tidak juga tidak apa-apa. baiklah, terimakasih dan selamat membaca.

* * *

 _ **Chapter 6 : GoodBye**_

*TITTUIT TITTUIT*

Terdengar suara cronometer gue berbunyi, yang membuat gue terbangun dari tidur gue. tapi gue males banget rasa nya buat bangun, gue liat jam masih nunjukin jam '06.00'.

"Ah, masih jam 06.00, tidur lagi bentar deh, hoaaaam" ucap gue sambil menguap, tanpa memperdulikan cronometer gue yang tadi berbunyi.

*TITTUIT TITTUIT*

"Nggghh" ucap gue sambil bangun dan ngucek-ngucek mata gue. "jam berapa sekarang?" ucap gue ke diri gue sendiri.

"Jam 07.30!" kata gue kaget, gue baru inget kalo hari ini gue ada janji sama Sophie buat nemenin dia quest di Gurun Sette.

"Duh, kenapa gue bisa lupa gini, ah bego!" gue buru-buru lompat ke kamar mandi, tanpa memperdulikan cronometer gue yang bunyi untuk kedua kalinya.

*BYUR BYUR BYUR*

"Huft, ini mungkin rekor mandi gue yang paling cepet." ucap gue sambil ngeringin rambut gue pakai handuk.

"Eh, tadi cronometer gue bunyi, siapa ya yang ngirim pesan." gue baru sadar kalo tadi gue belum sentuh sama sekali tu cronometer sejak bangun tidur tadi, karena gue buru-buru mandi takut telat nyusul Sophie.

Gue berjalan ke arah meja buat ngambil cronometer gue, setelah itu gue buka cronometer gue. dan terlihat ada dua buah pesan masuk disana. ternyata kedua buah pesan itu dari Sophie semua.

"Mampus, kayanya emang gue bener-bener telat sampe Sophie ngirim dua pesan ke gue." ucap gue.

Gue coba buka pesan pertama yang dia kirim. 'Sayang bangun, kamu gak lupa kan hari ini ada janji buat nganter aku quest ke Gurun Sette? buruan bangun trus mandi dan jangan lupa sarapan, aku tunggu di dekat portal markas ya.'  
itu isi pesan pertama yang gue terima, dan gue lihat di kirim pas jam 06.00.

"Sial ini kan pas gue tadi bangun, ah kenapa malah tidur lagi sih! sial sial sial!" ucap gue nyesel ke diri gue sendiri. kemudian gue buka pesan kedua yang dia kirim tadi.

'Sayang kayanya aku pergi duluan aja ya, keburu siang soalnya nanti keburu banyak accretia sama cora yang godain aku, hehehe. kalo udah bangun langsung mandi ya Sayang, jangan lupa sarapan. dan kalo sempat susul aku ke Sette ya :)." itu isi pesan kedua yang Sophie kirim.

"Arrrggghhh, kenapa gue bisa sebego ini sih, pake acara tidur lagi segala!" ucap gue kesel sambil mukul meja.

*BRUG*

"PANTAT DAGNUE TERBANG!" terdengar suara Dario setengah berteriak. "heh kuya lu ngapa sih pagi-pagi udah mukul-mukul meja,gangguin tidur gue aja!" lanjutnya

"Sorry Dar, gue cuma kesel aja karna gue tadi pagi udah bangun malah tidur lagi, dan ngebiarin Sophie jalanin quest sendirian di Sette." ucap gue.

"Ya udah sih, lu buruan ke sette temenin Sophie, kali aja belum jauh kan dari portal Sette. lagian bahaya cewe sendirian di Sette." balas Dario.

'Sette? Sendirian?' batin gue dalam hati. tiba-tiba gue teringat omongan orang misterius itu kemaren pas di festival. 'dan sebaiknya kau jangan pergi ke Gurun Sette nak'.

*DEG*

Perasaan gue tiba-tiba jadi gak enak karna mengingat perkataan orang misterius itu kemaren. kaya bakalan ada sesuatu yang terjadi di sana.

"Sophie!" ucap gue lirih dengan nada panik. gue buru-buru buka lemari baju dan mulai memakai pakaian dan peralatan gue.

"Eh lu kenapa Res, kaya nya panik gitu?" tanya Dario heran liat expresi gue yang tiba-tiba berubah.

"Perasaan gue gak enak dar, gue harus buru-buru nyusul Sophie." ucap gue sambil masih nyiapin peralatan gue. "gue berangkat dulu." lanjut gue ke Dario.

"Eh eh, tu..tunggu Res, gue ikut." ucap Dario ke gue, tapi gue gak gubris ucapan dia, gue langsung berlari ke arah tangga dan kemudian dengan sekuat tenaga gue berlari ke arah portal markas buat neleportin diri gue ke Sette.

'Semoga ini cuma perasaan gue aja' batin gue sambil terus berlari. sesampainya di portal gue langsung ngebutin tujuan gue "SETTE DESSERT!".

.

.

.

.

*ZWING* *SETTE DESSERT 08.00 NOVUS TIME*

Sesampainya di portal Gurun Sette, gue langsung lari sprint ke arah selatan, tepatnya kearah pusat dari Gurun Sette yang di tandai dengan ada nya kuil kuno disana, karena daerah Bulky Lunker berada tidak jauh dari tengah Sette.

'Semoga tidak terjadi apa-apa' kalimat itu yang terus-menerus terucap dari mulut gue, selama di perjalanan.

"Gh itu dia gapura menuju tempat Bulky Lunker." ucap gue sambil melihat gapura besar yang menjulang tinggi dengan ornamen-ornamen aneh.

Gue langsung berlari masuk ke dalam gapura itu. setelah gue sampai di daerah Bulky Lunker, gue melihat hal yang paling gak pengen gue lihat, yang sedari tadi gue ucapin sepanjang jalan menuju ke tempat ini.

Gue ngeliat dengan jelas, dua sosok Accretia di depan Sophie yang terduduk di pinggir tebing dengan Hora Sword menancap di perutnya. yang satu terlihat seperti Punisher dan satunya lagi Mercenary.

Gue ngerasa sesek, seakan seluruh udara di atmosfer novus ini terhirup semua oleh paru-paru gue, mata gue panas dan air mulai mengalir di kedua pipi gue.

"SOPHIE! KALENG BAJINGAN!" teriak gue dengan penuh emosi, gue berlari kearah kedua Accretia itu dengan kalap, gue ambil senjata UZI gue dari tas 4 dimensi gue, gue genggap erat senjata gue.

*FAST SHOT*

gue serang kedua Accretia itu dengan jurus Fast Shot gue, accretia itu mencabut senjatanya dari tubuh Sophie dan melompat menghindari serangan gue dengan mudah.

*FAST SHOT*

Gue serang Accretia Punisher yang menggunakan Hora Sword itu sambil berdiri di depan Sophie buat ngelindungin dia, dia melopmat ke belakang buat ngehindarin serangan gue.

*FAST SHOT*

Kembali gue serang dia dengan jurus yang sama, sekarang dia menangkis serangan gue menggunakan Hora Sword nya. *TRING TRING TRING*

*FAST SHOT*

Tanpa henti gue keluarin jurus yang sama ke Accretia itu, tapi Accretia itu dengan mudah menghindari dan menangkis semua serangan gue.

Rasanya gue frustasi, marah, takut, sedih, kecewa. semuanya benar-benar bercampur aduk sekarang, gak ada dari serangan gue yang melukai Accretia Punisher yang menyerang Sophie itu, boro-boro melukai, ngegores pedang Accretia itu aja engga. yang sedari tadi di pake buat nangkis serangan gue.

"HUAAAAAAAARRRGGGGG!" teriak gue dengan kencang karna sangkin frustasinya gue. tanpa ba-bi-bu gue serang kedua accretia dengan emosi yang udah gak jelas dan udah bener-bener kalap.

*FAST SHOT*

Kembali gue serang Punisher dengan jurus basic itu, tapi kali ini rasanya berbeda, di bawah kaki gue kerasa ada aura berwarna merah yang sangat kuat yang naik keatas tubuh gue dan kemudian berkumpul di tangan dan senjata gue sebelum jurus gue terlepas. dan saat gue lepasin jurus gue, terlihat peluru dari senjata gue berubah warna menjadi berwarna merah, seperti terselimuti sebuah force.

Accretia yang membawa Hora Sword itu terlihat agak mundur kebelakang dan dengan sigap dia menahan peluru itu dengan Hora Sword nya, mata opticnya terlihat menyala ketika puluru itu mendorong senjata dan tubuhnya kebelakang dengan sangat kuat. Accretia itu berusaha bertahan dan akhirnya dia dapat bertahan, walau sudah terdorong lumayan jauh.

"Hmmm, not bad for a basic level bellato." ucap Accretia itu dengan bahasa yang gak gue ngerti.

Dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh, dia berlari ke arah gue dengan mengayunkan pedangnya kesamping. gue gak bergerak karna gue udah bener-bener kalap sekarang, rasanya gue pengen pretelin kedua Accretia ini sampai jadi rongsokan. terutama si Accretia Punisher brengsek itu!

Saat jarak gue dan Accretia itu hampir dekat, tanpa gue sadar gue ngucapin jurus yang seharusnya belum gue kuasain di tingkatan gue sekarang.

*AIMING SHOT*

Tiba-tiba waktu seakan melambat saat itu, dan muncul seperti lingkaran target di depan gue yang memfokuskan kearah Accretia Punisher itu, seperti Fast Shot tadi, ada aura berwarna merah keluar dari sekitar kaki gue dan berjalan keatas berkumpul di tangan dan senjata gue.

Dan saat gue melepaskan jurus itu, waktu kembali seperti semula, serangan jurus gue langsung melesat menuju dada Accretia Punisher itu dengan mengeluarkan aura yang sama seperti Fast Shot tadi.

"What!" ucap Accretia Punisher itu.

Dia terlihat goyah saat melihat jurus gue meluncur kearah nya, dia berusaha menghindar kearah kanan, tapi dia telat sepersekian dekik, sampai akhirnya serangan gue mengenai lengan kirinya. dia terjatuh dan menahan tubuhnya dengan Hora Sword nya yang dia pegang dengan tangan kanannya. terlihat percikan-percikan api keluar dari bagian yang terkena serangan tadi.

"Haha, interesting, now i would really seriously!" ucapnya lagi dengan nada mengejek.

Tanpa mencoba mengerti apa yang dikatakan kaleng rongsokan itu,gak pake basa basi gue lanjutin serangan gue selanjutnya. gue jongkok dengan kedua tangan gue menyilang di dada gue dengan aura yang lebih banyak dari jurus gue sebelumnya. kemudian gue berteriak.

*WILD SHOT*

Lagi-lagi terucap jurus yang seharusnya belum gue kuasain, dan bahkan ini adalah jurus yang hanya di kuasai oleh orang yang sudah berada di tingkat elite.

Gue melompat berputar ke udara, dan mengeluarkan ratusan peluru dengan cepat dari berbagai arah, dan semua peluru itu langsung mengarah ke Accretia Punisher itu.

"RN-00, protect me!" ucap Accretia Punisher itu. dengan cepat Accretia Mercenary yang sedari tadi hanya diam itu sudah ada di depan Punisher itu. dan kemudian dia mengeluarkan sebuah jurus.

"Shield Mastery!" ucapnya, dan kemudian keluar sebuah aura yang menutupi perisainya.

Serangan gue mulai menghujani perisai mercenary itu, ia terdorong beberapa meter kebelakang bersama Punisher itu, karena menahan serangan gue. dan setelah itu terjadi sebuah ledakan hebat.

*BOOOOMMMM*

Terlihat banyak asap yang menutupi kedua accretia itu, gue terduduk lemas karena mengeluarkan ketiga jurus tadi.

 **(setel lagu yang sudah di download tadi ya)**

Tanpa buang waktu gue berjalan ke arah Sophie masih dengan perasaan yang campur aduk. setelah itu gue angkat tubuh dia di pangkuan gue.

"So.. Sophie! bertahanlah!" ucap gue sambil nangis di hadapan dia.

"Sa.. Sayang." *uhuk* ucap sophie terbata-bata dengan mengeluarkan darah segar dari mulutnya.

"Te.. terima kasih ya kamu udah mau nyusul aku" *uhuk* kembali darah segar keluar dari mulut nya.

"Maafkan aku, karna kebodohan ku, kamu harus mengalami hal seperti ini!" ucap gue dengan penuh rasa bersalah dan dengan tangis yang semakin menjadi.

"Ti.. tidak Sayang, ja.. jangan berkata seperti itu, ini mungkin sudah takdir yang harus aku lalui." ucapnya.

"Tapi..!" balas gue.

"Su.. sudahlah Sayang, aku akan tetap bersama mu sampai kapanpun, ak.. aku akan selalu menjaga mu setiap saat, da.. dan aku pun akan selalu melihatmu tersenyum dari surga." ucapnya dengan senyuman di wajahnya, sambil memegang pipi gue.

"Jangan berkata seperti itu! kamu gak akan kenapa-kenapa, kamu bilang mau nikah sama aku! kamu sudah janji Sophie, kamu sudah janji!" ucap gue dengan nada sedikit berteriak dan masih dengan tangisan gue yang semakin mengeras.

"Ma.. maafkan aku soal itu ya Sa.. Sayang" *uhuk* "aku gak bisa nepatin janji ku, ak.. aku minta maaf" ucapnya dengan nada tertahan.

"Ta.. tapi, satu hal yang harus kamu tau, ak.. aku ak.. akan se.. selalu sa.. sayang ka.. kamu Rezda Redmoon." ucapnya dengan senyuman bahagia, dan kemudian menjatuhkan tangannya yang tadi megang pipi gue.

"SO... SOPHIE! SOPHIE BANGUN SOPHIE! JANGAN TINGGALIN GUE SOPHIE!" teriak gue yang udah gak bisa nahan luapan emosi yang ada di dada gue ini.

"HUAAAAAAARRGGGG! SOPHIE!" lanjut gue teriak sekuat tenaga gue melihat orang yang gue sayangin dan mungkin satu-satunya orang yang berharga dalam hidup gue mati di hadapan gue sekarang..

Gue bener-bener gak percaya dengan apa yang terjadi barusan, gue tampar-tampat pipi gue, supaya gue bangun dari mimpi gue, karna gue yakin ini semua hanyalah mimpi. tapi tidak terjadi apa-apa.

Gue tetep melihat sosok Sophie gak bernyawa di pangkuan gue. gue cuma bisa meluk dia dan nangis di pelukan Sophie.

 **(cukup buat lagunya sampai di sini)**

Kepulan asap yang tadi meledakan Accretia itu mulai menghilang. dan dari dalam asap itu terlihat samar-samar dua orang yang berdiri. pada saat asap itu mulai menghilang, terlihat kedua Accretia itu masih hidup setelah menerima serangan tadi.

Ternyata mereka berdua selamat karena jurus yang di gunakan Mercenary tadi buat nahan serangan gue, buktinya perisai yang di gunakan Mercenary itu hancur dan hanya tinggal separuh yang dia pegang di tangannya.

"Just Bellato from clan Redmoon that can make us 'Two Rhinos' like this, I never thought there are still remaining from Redmoon clan massacre." ucap Accretia itu yang gak gue gubris perkataannya.

"But, now you will soon follow other members of your clan!" lanjut Accretia itu, dan kemudia kedua Accretia itu berlari menerjang kearah gue.

*DEG DEG*

*DEG DEG*

*DEG DEG*

Semuanya tiba-tiba menjadi gelap seketika, dan gue mendengar seseorang berbicara dari depan gue.

"Haha, dasar lemah, dasar payah." terdengar suara yang sebelumnya gue denger dalam mimpi gue. "melindungi seorang wanita saja kau tidak mampu, kau memang orang yang benar-benar lemah huahaha." lanjutnya.

".." gue cuma diam dan dengan tatapan kosong kearah Sophie.

"Sudah ku bilang, kau adalah Rezda yang palsu, kau lemah, kau tidak pantas menyandang nama REDMOON!" ucapnya dengan nada mengejek.

"Peduli setan dengan nama Redmoon atau apalah itu" balas gue dengan nada yang dingin. "kalau lu memang Rezda yang asli, kalahkan kedua Accretia itu sekarang." lanjut gue.

"Haha, untuk apa aku harus melakukan itu? apa untungnya bagi ku? hah? dasar lemah dasar payah, huahaha." ucapnya dengan nada yang masih mengejek dan tertawa.

"Gue bilang kalahkan kedua accretia itu, atau..." ucap gue lagi.

"Atau apa hah? haha" ucapnya.

"Atau gue akan ngabisin lu sekarang juga..." balas gue..

"Hah? apa aku tidak salah dengar? menghabisiku? hahahaha." ucapnya dengan tawa yang semakin keras. "kau yang hanya bisa menangis mau ngebunuhku? haha." lanjutnya.

"Kau hanya bisa manangis di hadapan wanita malang tak berguna itu, haha" kata dia dengan menghina Sophie.

"JANGAN PERNAH BERKATA SEPERTI ITU PADA SOPHIE, ATAU GUE AKAN NGEBUNUH LU SEKARANG JUGA!" teriak gue dengan menatap wajar orang itu. mata gue menyala dan bersinar, warna merah darah mata gue semakin pekat bersinar.

Melihat mata gue, Rezda itu terkejut dan berlutut di hadapan gue dan berubah wujud menjadi sebuah trisula yang sebelumnya gue lihat di mimpi gue.

"Baiklah tuan, saya akan menurutin perintah anda." ucap trisula itu.

Tiba-tiba suasana tadi jadi putih, dan disana gue ngeliat kejadian singkat yang gua alamin sama Sophie, dari awal bertemu pada saat ingin mendaftar di akademi sampai gue dan dia menyatakan perasaan masing-masing kemudian menjalin sebuah hubungan yang sangat singkat ini. hubungan yang mungkin sangat berarti di kehidupan gue.

Tanpa sadar gue tersenyum melihat kejadian-kejadian itu, air mata bahagia pun mulai mengalir dari mata gue.

Tasanya hangat, gue ngerasa sophie masih bersama gue, dia memeluk gue dan mendorong gue untuk terus maju dari belakang.

Gue percaya dia akan selalu ada buat gue.

"Aku akan selalu menyayangimu Sophie, selalu dan selamanya." ucap gue dengan tersenyum, sampai semuanya menjadi gelap kembali dan menghilang.

 _ **To Be Continue**_

"I will always be with you until whenever, I will always take care of you all the time, and I will always see you smilling from heaven" Sophie Sullivan to Rezda Redmoon.

* * *

Alhamdullilah akhirnya saya bisa menyelesaikan chapter ini dengan baik dan lancar, dan terimakasih untuk para author dan para pembaca yang berkenan membaca cerita kecil saya ini, dan masih bersedia memberikan review nya,saya ucapkan terima kasih.

dan maaf untuk bahasa inggris yang berantakan di chapter ini,soalnya saya cuma sedikit bisa bahasa inggris dan sisanya ya tau lah,nnya sama om google.

oke cukup sekian dari saya,dan jangan lupa terus ikuti kelanjuta kisah Rezda ya,byee.

"Pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak disetiap bacaan yang dia baca" -author


	7. Chapter 7

_**Chapter 7 : The Truth**_

Siang itu di sebuah ruangan di markas bellato.

"Ryan, ayolah jangan seperti ini, dia masih muda, dan dia anak sahabatmu juga kan!" ucap seseorang kepada bellatian yang di panggil Ryan itu.

"Lantas karna dia anak sahabatku, dia bisa dengan mudah lolos dari jerat hukum? hah?!" balas orang yang di panggil Ryan itu.

"Bukan seperti itu, aku tidak memintamu untuk mencabut hukuman yang telah kau berikan pada anak itu." ucap pria itu dengan nada yang sedikit berat. "hukuman mati terlalu berlebihan Ryan." lanjutnya.

"Shin! kenapa dari dulu kau selalu saja membela anak itu?! bahkan dia bukanlah anak kandungmu" ucap Ryan.

Shin terlihat terdiam sebentar sehabis mendengar perkataan itu.

"Aku tau Ryan! aku tau! tapi ini adalah janji terakhirku kepada Davian, sahabat kita sejak masih di akademi." balas gue.

"Itu hanyalah sebuah janji! untuk apa kau ambil pusing, sudahlah ini sudah menjadi keputusan bersama dari para dewan." ucapnya.

"Tolonglah Ryan, aku mohon jangan hukum mati anak itu, aku tidak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan anak itu." ucap Shin dengan nada memelas. "aku tau kau masih belum bisa memaafkan Davian atas kejadian 20 tahun yang lalu, tapi anak itu bukanlah bukan Davian, kau tidak bisa melampiaskan kebencianmu pada anak itu." lanjutnya.

"Shin, kenapa kau harus ungkit-ungkit kembali kejadian itu." ucap Ryan dengan nada yang terlihat marah.

"Apa kau masih belum ikhlas dengan kepergian adikmu, Karin?" tanya Shin kepada Ryan.

"Sudah cukup Shin! tidak perlu kau teruskan!" bentaknya kepada Shin.

"Aku tahu itu sangat berat, kehilangin satu-satunya orang yang kau miliki, aku juga bisa merasakan itu Ryan, Karin istriku aku tau perasaan yang kau rasakan." jelas Shin.

"Kau tidak bisa terus menerus menyalahkan Davian atas kejadian itu, aku dan Karin pun tidak tau kalau hal menyeramkan itu akan terjadi, itu sebuah insiden yang tidak terduga Ryan, itu tidak di sengaja, Davian pun tidak ada niat untuk membunuh adikmu." jelas Shin dengan nada yang berat.

Orang yang di panggil ryan itu terlihat lemas, dan berjalan ke kursi di balik meja kerjanya kemudian duduk di sana dengan lemas.

"Kau tau kan Shin, Karin adalah keluarga gue satu-satunya, gue gak bisa memaafkan Davian atas apa yang dia lakukan kepada Karin, kau sebagai suaminya, kenapa malah membela Davian, dan bahkan sekarang kau merawat anak dari orang yang membunuh istrimu!" bentak Ryan kepada Shin.

"Ya aku tau Ryan, tapi asal kau tau, Karin mati karna berusaha melindungi anak itu juga, dia berusaha melindungi anak itu dari amukan Davian, kau harus tau itu!" bentak Shin dengan nada yang tidak kalah tinggi nya.

Ryan terlihat terkejut mendengar itu, dia tidak menyangka bahwa adiknya malah ikut melindungi anak itu sampai harus kehilangan nyawanya. dia langsung tertunduk di atas meja dengan kedua tangannya memegang kepalanya.

"Apa itu cerita yang sebenarnya?" tanya ryan memecahkan keheningan.

"Ya itu cerita yang sebenernya, aku bersumpah atas nama istriku yang juga adalah adikmu." ucap Shin dengan nada penuh keyakinan.

"Baiklah, kalo memang itu benar, aku akan berbicara pada anggota dewan yang lain untuk masalah ini" balas Ryan.

Shin terlihat senang dengan kepustusan sahabatnya Ryan, tapi disisi lain dia malah gusar karena melihat sahabatnya terlihat gelisah seperti itu.

"Ryan, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya shin pada ryan.

"Aku tidak apa, dan bila sudah tidak ada yang di bicarakan lagi, anda boleh meninggalkan ruangan ini Maximus Shin." ucapnya.

"Baiklah tuan archon, terima kasih atas kesediaan tuan, saya permisi." ucap Shin sembari memberi hormat kepada Ryan yang ternyata ada archon bellato yang saat itu menjabat. Shin memilih diam dam pergi karena dia tau apa yang sedang sahabatnya itu rasakan sekarang.

"Karin apakah yang di ucapkan Shin benar, apa kau juga berusaha melindungi anak itu?" ucap Ryan sembari masih tertunduk di atas meja dengan kedua tangannya masih di kepalanya.

.

.

.

.

"Nnngghh, dimana ini?" ucap gue sembari megangin kepala kue karena terasa sakit.

"Lu udah bangun Rez, syukurlah." terdengar suara Dario yang kemudian menghampiri gue.

"Udah berapa lama gue disini?" tanya gue ke Dario.

"Udah seminggu lu pingsan dan terkapar disini." jelasnya. dia terlihat terluka, karena gue ngeliat ada perban yang membalut pundak kiri sampai perutnya.

"Lu kenapa Dar? dan dimana Sophie?" tanya gue dengan nada polos.

Dario sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan gue.

"Lu gak inget apa yang lu alamin waktu itu?" tanya nya ke gue.

Gue cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala buat menjawab pertanyaan Dario. Dario sempat terdiam beberapa saat, dia kelihatan gak yakin buat ngelanjutin omongannya. tapi akhirnya dia kembali buka mulut untuk berbicara.

"Lu yang udah ngelakuin ini ke gue Rez." ucap Dario.

Gue terkejut denger ucapan dia, 'gue yang ngelakuin itu? gue ngelukain sahabat gue sendiri? itu gak mungkin' batin gue.

"Dan Dophie..." ucapnya teputus di nama Sophie.

"Kenapa dengan Sophie Dar? kenapa?" tanya gue dengan nada panik.

"Dia meninggal, dan sudah dikuburkan 6 hari yang lalu." jawab nya dengan nada yang lemas setelah berkata demikian.

'So.. Sophie meninggal' batin gue. tiba-tiba kepala gue terasa sakit, gue pegangin kepala gue dengan kedua tangan gue.

"Rezda lu kenapa? Dokter.. Dokter" teriak Dario sembari berlari kearah pintu.

Dengan masih menahan rasa sakit di kepala gue, tiba-tiba gue melihat kilas balik yang terjadi saat itu, gue melihat Sophie yang di tusuk perutnya oleh Accretia Punisher itu, sampai gue melihat saat Sophie tergeletak tak bernyawa di pangkuan gue.

Gue bisa inget dengan jelas semuanya sekarang, apa yang terjadi di sette saat itu, tanpa di sadari air mata gue mulai mengalir dengan deras karena mengingat kejadian yang di alami Sophie saat itu.

Rasa sakit di kepala gue pun perlahan mulai menghilang. gue udah gak bisa nahan lagi air mata gue buat keluar dari mata gue.

"Rez, lu gak apa-apa Rez?" tanya Dario yang terdengar panik.

".." gue gak jawab pertanyaan dia.

Beberapa saat kemudia dokter datang dengan perawat bersama nya.

"Tuan mohon anda keluar, saya akan memeriksa kondisi pasien." ucap Dokter itu, dan Dario pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.

Tapi sebelum dario pergi, "tidak Dokter, tolong tinggalkan saya dan teman saya berdua di ruangan ini sekarang." ucap gue.

"Tapi kondisi kondisi anda sedang tidak baik sekarang." ucap Dokter itu.

"Saya mohon Dokter, dengan sangat." ucap gue dengan nada serius kepada Dokter itu.

"Baiklah, tapi jika terjadi seseuatu tolong cepat panggil saya tuan Dario, apa anda mengerti?" tanya Dokter itu pada Dario.

"Daik Dokter, saya mengerti" balas Dario.

"Ada apa Rez? apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya ke gue.

"Gue udah inget semua kejadian itu Dar, gue ngeliat Sophie mati di pangkuan gue." ucap gue dengan air mata yang masih mengalir.

"Yang sabar Rez, ikhlas kan lah agar dia tenan di sana, mungkin ini sudah takdir takdirnya." ucap nya.

"Ya mungkin lu bener Dar, itu juga kata-kata yang di ucapkannya sebelum dia tiada." balas gue.

"Dario, sekarang tolong lu ceritain dengan jelas, apa yang terjadi setelah Accretia itu berusaha nyerang gue lagi." ucap gue ke Dario.

"Daiklah, akan gue ceritain." ucap Dario.

"Pada saat itu..."

.

.

.

.

"Apa sih yang sebenarnya terjadi, kayanya Rezda buru-buru banget." ucap gue. "gue harus nyusul dia, kayanya bakal terjadi sesuatu yang gak di inginkan." lanjut gue.

Gue pergi ke kamar mandi buat segera mandi dan bersiap-siap menyusul Rezda ke Gurun Sette.

*BYUR BYUR BYUR*

Setelah selesai mandi gue langsung nyiapin peralatan gue dan mulai berangkat nyusul Rezda, karena gue takut terjadi apa-apa sama tu anak. gue berlari ke arah portal markas dan kemudian mengucap tempat tujuan gue *Sette Dessert*.

*ZWING* *SETTE DESSERT 09.00 NOVUS TIME*

Sesampainya di portal Gurun Sette, gue berusaha berlari buat nyusul Rezda dan Sophie di tempat Bulky Lunker.

"Loh, jalan ke arah tempat Bulky Lunker lewat mana ya?" ucap gue sambil garuk-garuk kepala.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara ledakan yang berasal dari satu tempat di utara dari tempat gue berada sekarang.

"suara apa itu?" ucap gue, dan kemudian gue langsung aja berlari ke arah sumber suara itu.

Tapi betapa terkejutnya gue ngelihat apa yang terjadi di sana, gue ngeliat Rezda terduduk lesu dengan Sophie terbaring di pangkuannya, yang terlihat terdapat luka yang menganga di bagian perutnya. dan masih belum selesai keterkejutan gue sampai disitu, gue ngelihat muncul dua sosok Accretia muncul dari balik asap yang mungkin terjadi akibat ledakan tadi.

"Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi di sini." ucap gue perlahan, dan masih sambil memperhatikan apa yang terjadi.

Terlihat Accretia itu berbicara ke Rezda, tapi gue gak bisa denger apa yang di ucapkannya.

Setelah dia selesai berbicara dia dan rekannya berlari ke arah Rezda dengan senjata mereka masing-masing. gue terkejut ngelihat kejadian itu, 'gue harus bantuin Rezda' pikir gue.

"Sial!" ucap gue sembari berlari kearah mereka. tapi sebelum gue sampai, muncul seperti kubah berwarna hitam yang menutupi tubuh Rezda dan Sophie.

Gue merasa heran dengan apa yang terjadi, kedua Accretia itu pun sama bingungnya. setelah beberapa lama terdiam, Accretia yang menggunakan Hora Sword itu kembali menyerang, dan sekarang targetnya adalah kubah yang melindungi Rezda dan Sophie.

Accretia itu melompat dan mengayunkan senjatanya keatas, kemudian dia menghantamkan pedanganya dengan kuat ke arah kubah itu, dan terjadi ledakan kecil saat senjata Accretia dan kubah itu beradu, muncul kepulan asap karena ledakan itu.

Tapi betapa terkejutnya gue ngeliat malah Accretia itu yang terpental setelah menyerang kubah itu.

Dia terpental cukup jauh, sehingga teman accretianya ikut melompat untuk menahan temannya itu.

Gue kembali ngeliat kubah itu, secara perlahan kubah itu pecah seperti kaca yang mulai berjatuhan sedikit demi sedikit.

Mulai terlihat sosok Rezda yang berdiri dengan membawa sebuah Trisula yang memancarkan aura berwarna merah di tangannya. dan yang bikin gue ngeri adalah saat ngelihat wajah dia, wajahnya sangat tenang tanpa expresi sedikitpun, ada sebuah topeng yang hanya separuh saja menempel di wajahnya.

Terlihat Rezda mulai berjalan perlahan menuju kedua Accretia itu. kedua Accretia itu pun tidak tinggal diam, mereka berdua secara bersamaan mulai menyerang Rezda dengan mantap.

Punisher itu mulai serangan pertama, dari yang gue denger dia berteriak "Kinetic Web" dan setelah itu muncul jaring listrik di bawah kaki Rezda yang menahan langkahnya.

Setelah itu, Punisher itu berlari lagi ke arah resda dan melancarkan jurus pleasure boom. terjadi ledakan yang hebat setelah Hora Sword Accretia itu mengenai tanah tempat Rezda berpijak tadi.

Ia mengibaskan tangan nya kearah asap akibat ledakan tadi untuk melihat apa yang terjadi, betapa terkejutnya dia melihat bahwa dia hanya menyerang angin.

Dia berusaha mencari Rezda dengan menengok ke kanan dan kekiri, namun ada suara yang sepertinya memanggil Accretia Punisher itu.

"RN-99.." terdengar suara seperti radio yang sudah rusak, yang ternyata pemilik suara itu adalah Accretia Mercenary rekan dari Punisher itu.

Gue pun gak kalah terkejut dengan Accretia itu, Rezda tiba-tiba sudah berada di belakang Mercenary itu, dan menusukan Trisula nya di perut Mercenary itu.

"RN-00! you bastard!" terdengar suara teriakan dari Accretia Punisher itu yang gak gue ngerti apa artinya.

Dia kembali berlari dan berusaha menyerang Rezda untuk kesekian kalinya. Rezda melemparkan tubuh Mercenary itu dan pun ikut maju untuk menerjang Punisher itu.

"Hyaaaaa, i will kill you now bellato!" ucap Punisher itu lagi. Rezda tidak menjawab apa-apa, dan masih dengan expresi muka yang sama.

Terjadi pertarungan pedang yang sangat cepat, sampai gue pun gak bisa dengan jelas melihat apa yang sebenarnya terjadi, gue cuma bisa mendengar suara ledakan dan suara benda tajam saling beradu.

Setelah tidak lama pertarungan itu terjadi, terlihat Accretia itu sudah merasa kelelahan, dia terlihat tidak kuat lagi untuk bertarung. tapi sebaliknya, Rezda masih terlihat berdiri dengan gagahnya sembari memegangi Trisulanya itu.

Accretia itu terlihat panik karena kondisinya sekarang merasa terpojok, dan sudah tidak bisa melawan lagi. dia berhenti sejenak, mungkin untuk berfikir.

Setelah beberapa saat terdiam, Accretia itu mengeluarkan jurus Kinetic Webnya lagi dan berlari kearah yang berlawanan, ia berlari ke arah Sophie. melihat itu expresi Rezda yang tadi nya tenang tanpa expresi berubah seketika menjadi seperti seorang sayko yang haus akan darah.

Accretia itu masih berlari ke arah Sophie sembari melihat kearah belakang, dia berhenti saat melihat Rezda tidak lagi berada di tempatnya tadi.

Gue pun terkejut melihat Rezda tiba-tiba hilang, gue tadi masih ngeliat Rezda berdiri di sana.

Dan saat accretia itu ingin kembali berlari ke arah Sophie, tiba-tiba Rezda sudah berada di belakang Punisher itu dan menusukan Trisulanya kearah dada Accretia Punisher itu.

Rezda menusukan Trisula nya secara perlahan, seakan dia menikmati kematian dari Accretia itu. Rezda terlihat tersenyum puas karena telah membunuh Accretia itu.

Rezda nengok ke arah gue sekarang, masih dengan expresi saykonya itu. dia melemparkan Accretia itu kaya bareng rongsongkan dan kemudian dia menghilang.

Gue ngerasa perasaan gue gak enak, kaya ada seseorang di belakang gue, pas gue coba lihat kebelakang gue liat Rezda bersiap benyambetkan Trisulanya ke arah gue.

Gue berusaha menghindar sekuat tenaga dengan lompat ke belakang, tapi gue telat sampai akhir nya dada dan perut gue pun terkena sabetan dari Trisulanya.

Gue pegangin bagian yang terkena serangan Rezda tadi, memang tidak terlalu dalam, tapi tetap aja perih rasanya.

"Uggghhh, sial!" ucap gue. "Rezda hentikan ini gue Dario, temen lu." lanjut gue berusaha menyadarkan Rezda.

Tapi Rezda tidak menggubris perkataan gue, dia mulai berlari dan kembali ingin menusukan trisulanya ke arah gue.

gue udah gak bisa menghindar lagi sekarang, dengan luka yang gue dapet sebelumnya. gue memejamkan mata berharap kematian gue tidak terasa sakit dan lama.

"Tak apa kalo gue harus mati di tangan sahabat gue sendiri." ucap gue lirih.

Beberapa detik berlalu, gue gak ngerasain ada benda tajam yang nusuk tubuh gue, gue coba buka mata gue buat ngelihat apa yang terjadi. betapa terkejutnya gue ngelihat sesorang Bellatian berjubah hitam di hadapan gue, dan menahan serangan Rezda.

"Cepat nak, kau menjauh ketempat wanita itu." ucap sosok pria itu.

"Ba.. baik." jawab gue sambil berusaha berlari ke arah sophie walau terasa sakit dada dan perut gue.

Setelah gue di tempat Sophie berada, gue liat orang itu bertarung dengan Rezda dengan dua buah pedang yang berwarna merah juga sama seperti warna Trisula yang Rezda bawa.

Mereka bertarung dengan imbang, Rezda dengan hawa pembunuh yang keluar dari tubuhnya berusaha menyerang dan membunuh pria itu, tapi pria itu bisa menahan semua serangan yang Rezda lancarkan kearahnya.

Mereka berdua beradu senjata dan kemudian melompat mundur mengambil jarak antar masing-masing. Rezda membuat kuda-kuda seakan ingin menusuk dan dia berteriak "Lightning Thrust Trident".

Rezda berlari kearah pria itu dengan menusukan Trisulanya yang terlihat mengeluarkan energi listrik yang sangar kuat dengan cepat, pria itu pun sama menyiapkan kuda-kudanya dan menyilangkan kedua pedangnya di belakang tubuhnya dan berteriak "Shadow Blade Dance".

Pria itu melaju ke arah Rezda dengan gaya seolah seperti seorang yang sedang menari. setelah meraka berhadapan, kedua senjata mereka pun beradu dan terjadi ledakan yang sangat dasyat, yang menimbulkan asap yang banyak.

Setelah beberapa saat berlalu asap itu pun mulai menghilang, dan gue ngeliat pria itu memegang kepala Rezda dan mengucapkan sebuah kata yang gak bisa gue denger karena jarak gue jauh dari meraka.

Tiba-tiba aura membunuh Rezda mulai menghilang, topeng dan Trisula nya pun ikut menghilang secara perlahan. Rezda telihat pingsan setelah itu.

Pria itu mempapah Rezda kearah gue, dan menidurkannya di sebelah Sophie.

"Cepat panggil bala bantuan, dan bawa meraka kembali kemarkas." ucap pria itu ke gue.

"Te..terima kasih tuan." ucap gue ke pria itu, dan ia pun kemudian berjalan menjauh dari kami.

.

.

.

.

"Begitulah yang terjadi Rez." ucap Dario mengakhiri cerita nya.

"Jadi pria itu datang lagi." ucap gue.

"Jadi lu tau siapa pria berjubah itu?" tanya dario.

"Ya, gue sering bertemu dia, tapi gue belum tau siapa dia." jawab gue. "tapi mungkin gue tau sekarang siapa dia sebenarnya." lanjut gue.

"Ya sudah lu sebaiknya istirahat, kondisi lu lagi gak baik sekarang, gue juga harus kembali ke asrama buat menjalani quest besok." ucapnya sambil membereskan barang-barangnya.

"Ya baiklah." ucap gue.

"Ya udah, gue balik dulu ya, nanti ayah lu datang kok buat nungguin lu." ucap nya sambil berjalan ke arah pintu. tapi sebelum dia pergi gue panggil dia.

"Dar." panggil gue.

"Ya?"

"Terima kasih buat semuanya, karena lu selalu ada buat gue, lu emang sahabat gue yang paling berharga." ucap gue dengan senyum tulus di wajah gue.

"Ya sama-sama, cepat membaik." ucapnya dengan senyuman.

'Kenapa semua ini terjadi kepada gue, apa salah gue sampai harus menerima hal-hal semacam ini' batin gue dalam hati.

 **To Be Continue**

"it does not matter if I must to die at the hand of my best friend." Dario Cardoni

* * *

alhamdulillah chapter 7 juga selesai di hari yang sama dengan chapter 6, ya mungkin kalian berfikir saya mengupdate cerita terlalu cepat, tapi ya dari pada inspirasinya ilang lagi, mending langsung di buat aja.

oke baiklah, seperti biasa, saya ucapkan terima kasih buat para author dan para pembaca yang masih stay nunggu cerita saya update, saya benar-benar berterima kasih.

oke cukup sekian, selamat membaca dan nantikan kisan selanjutnya dari perjanan Rezda,chaooo

"pembaca yang baik selalu meninggalkan jejak di setiap bacaan yang dia baca" -author


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Hole In Heart**

Sejak kemarin gue masih belum bisa tidur, masih tersirat dengan jelas kejadian saat itu. Gue masih merasa bersalah atas kematian Sophie, karena gue terlalu lemah, gue gak bisa ngelindungin dia dari kedua accretia itu.

"Gue harus jadi lebih kuat lagi." ucap gue lirih sambil mengepalkan tangan gue.

Ruangan Pasien ini begitu tenang, hanya terdengar kicauan burung-burung novus yang bersenandung di pagi ini. Gue bangun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan ke arah jendela ruang pasien ini.

Entah hanya perasaan gue atau memang langit novus hari ini terlihat sedikit mendung, seperti terlihat murung akan sesuatu. "ah damn, apa ia langit aja tau prasaan gue saat ini." ucap gue, rasa nya malas untuk melalui hari-hari seperti biasa setelah kejadian itu.

*tok* *tok*, "Rezda apa kamu sudah bangun?" ucap seseorang. "ya aku sudah bangun yah,masuklah." balas gue yang tau bahwa yang bertanya adalah ayah angkat gue.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu nak? maaf aku tidak bisa menjengukmu kemarin, karna ada panggilan tugas dari tuan Archon." ucap nya dengan wajah murung.

"Ah tak apa yah, aku baik-baik saja kok."

"Syukurlah kalo seperti itu, tadi aku sudah bertanya kepada Dokter, kamu boleh pulang minggu depan."

"Oh, baguslah yah." ucap gue sekenanya. Entah kenapa obrolan kami terasa sangat canggung, gue tetep melihat keluar jendela tanpa melihat ayah gue.

"Apakah ada yang mengganggumu nak? bicaralah pada ku bilang memang ada yang mengganjal di hatimu." tanya nya sambil memegang pundak gue.

"Ah tidak yah, sekarang aku hanya ingin sendiri."

"Baiklah kalo gitu, Ayah pamit dulu, semoga kamu lekas pulih nak." balas ayah sembari berjalan menuju pintu ruang pasien. Saat mendengar kata-kata Ayah barusan kenapa dada gue terasa sesak, dia hanya menghawatirkan gue, kenapa gue malah bersikap seperti itu.

"Ayah tunggu." gue balikan badan dan sekarang mengharap Ayah gue.

"Maaf untuk yang barusan, aku hanya... " entah kenapa gue gak kuasa buat nerusin kalimat gue.

"Hmmm, tidak apa nak Ayah tau, kejadian yang lalu memang teralu berat untuk mu, Ayah mengerti itu." balas Ayah dengan senyumnya, saat melihat senyum Ayah entah kenapa sesak di dada ini terasa mulai menghilang.

"Terima kasih yah." balas gue dengan senyum pula. "Bisa Ayah di sini sebentar, ada sesuatu yang ingin aku tanyakan pada mu yah."

"Tentu nak, utarakan saja apa yang mengganjal di hatimu." ucap nya.

Sebenarnya yang ingin gue tanyakan pada ayah, tentang pria berjubah yang kerap muncul di hadapan gue dan nolong gue.

"Maaf sebelumnya kalo aku menanyakan ini yah, a... apakah ayah kandungku masih hidup?" ucap gue dengan gugup.

Wajah ayah gue terlihat kaget setelah mendengar pertanyaan barusan.

"Memang nya kenapa kamu tanyakan itu nak, kan aku sudah menceritakan semua nya padamu." ucap Ayah.

"Ya aku tau itu, tapi tempo hari aku bertemu dengan seseorang mengenakan jubah hitam, dia selalu datang saat aku dalam bahaya, dan lagi ia membawa dua buah pedang kembar berwarna merah seperti yang dulu ayah ceritakan padaku. aku memang tidak begitu yakin, tapi apa ada kemungkinan kalau Ayah kandungku masih hidup?" tanya gue setelah menjelaskan apa yang terjadi.

Ayah terlihat diam sejenak, sampai akhir nya dia mulai berbicara.

"Rezda, sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku sampaikan kepadamu, dan mungkin sekaranglah waktu yang tepat untuk mengatakannya." ucap nya, gue terlihat bingung dengan kata-kata Ayah barusan, masih terdapat tanda tanya besar di kepala gue yang belum terjawab dan sekarang apa lagi yang ingin Ayah sampaikan.

Gue hanya diam tanpa menanggapi perkataan ayah barusan, karna gue sendiri gak tau apa yang harus gue katakan, tapi gue rasa memang ada yang Ayah sembunyikan dari gue selama ini dan gue gak tau apa itu.

"Sebelumnya aku ingin minta maaf, apa pun yang kamu dengar setelah ini, itu adalah kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi." jelas Ayah, gue merasa tambah bingung dan curiga, apa memang ada sesuatu yang ayah sembunyikan selama ini dari gue? lagi-lagi gue hanya diam tanpa menanggapi pernyataannya.

"Baiklah, dulu aku pernah mengatakan padamu kan, ada seseorang dari clan Redmoon yang membantai seluruh anggota clan itu sampai habis dan hanya kamu yang selamat." ucapnya, gue hanya membalas dengan anggukan.

"Ya, orang itu adalah Ayahmu Rezda." lanjutnya dengan suara agak tertahan.

Gue kaget dengar perkataan Ayah barusan, "A...apa maksudmu Ayah?!" tanya gue dengan nada yang mulai meninggi.

"Tolong dengarkan ceritaku dulu sampai selesai nak." ucap nya dengan halus tapi masih dengan suara yang tertahan, dan dia mulai melanjutkan ceritanya.

"Saat itu aku dan istriku Reevina ingin mengunjungi rumah Ayah dan Ibu kandungmu, karna kami ingin merayakan 1 bulan kelahiranmu. tapi di tengah jalan kami bertemu dengan Davian Ayahmu, dia sedang terlihat berjalan seorang diri." jelasnya.

"Kami sempat ngobrol beberapa saat, sampai akhir nya Davian mengajak kerumah nya bersama-sama. Tapi terjadi sesuatu yang aneh saat kami sampai di depan rumah, tiba-tiba saja Davian berlutut memegangi kepalanya sambil mengerang kesakitan." jelasnya. Entah kenapa gue teringat cerita yang di ceritakan Dario tentang gue kemarin, mata gue berubah menjadi merah sebelum gue gak sadarkan diri, apa itu semua ada hubungannya dengan cerita ayah ini.

"Aku sendiri kaget setelah mendekatinya, aku melihat mata Ayahmu Davian berubah menjadi berwarna merah darah dengan hawa membunuh yang sangat pekat. Aku pernah mendengar cerita tentang clan Redmoon, anak laki-laki pertama dari keturunan khusus clan Redmoon mewarisi darah terkutuk, yang akan bangkit bila terjadi bulan purnama atau karna amarah yang tidak terbendung." jelasnya dengan wajah tertunduk, "Aku terlambat menyadari hal itu, Aku memerintahkan istriku untuk memeriksa Ibumu dan kamu untuk membawa kalian menjauh dari tempat itu. Ayahmu mulai kehilangan akal sehatnya, tanpa di sadari dia sudah berada di hadapanku membawa dua buah pedang berwarna merah dan mulai menyerangku."

"Aku belum pernah melihat kekuatan yang begitu besar seperti itu, Ayahmu menyerang membabi buta, aku terkena serangannya dan terlempar beberapa meter. Setelah itu entah kemana Ayahmu tiba-tiba menghilang, aku tidak membuang waktu, aku menghampiri Istriku dan Ibumu untuk segera pergi dari tempat itu."

"Saat kami keluar dari rumah, kami terkejut melihat apa yang terjadi, beberapa rumah terlihat hancur dan banyak mayat yang terbaring di jalanan. kami hanya melihat Ayahmu yang berdiri di persimpangan jalan dengan memegang pedangnya yang penuh dengan darah. Setelah itu ayah mu membunuh Istriku dan Ibumu, bahkan dia ingin membunuhmu kalau saja..." Tiba-tiba cerita Ayah terhenti, suaranya terdengar berat. "Kalau saja apa?" tanya gue karna semakin penasaran,apa yang terjadi selanjutnya.

"Kalau saja aku tidak membunuh Davian." Jantung gue serasa mau berhenti mendengar kalimat terakhirnya, badan gue bergetar, kepala gue terasa berat dan panas.

"Aku yang membunuh Davian, Aku yang membunuh Ayah kandungmu saat dia ingin menusukan pedang nya kearahmu." Gue hanya terdiam kaya patung denger akhir cerita dari Ayah angkat gue.

"Itulah kebenarannya nak, aku sangat kaget mendengar pertanyaanmu sebelumnya, tapi tidak mungkin Ayah kandung mu masih hidup sekarang, karna aku sendiri yang menguburkan Ayah dan Ibumu." jelas nya, "Aku tau kamu akan membenciku setelah mendengar kebenaran ini, aku tidak menyalahkanmu, karna memang ini kesalahanku, aku selalu di hantui rasa bersalah ini sepanjang hidupku, terlebih lagi saat aku melihatmu nak, aku benar-benar minta maaf atas semuanya, aku minta maaf karna telah menyembungikan kenyataan ini." jelasnya mengakhiri cerita itu.

"Tolong..."

"Tolong tinggalkan aku sendiri..." ucap gue dengan datar.

"Ba...Baiklah." jawabnya sambil melangkah keluar dan menutup pintu.

Tanpa gue sadari air mata mulai mengalir deras di pipi gue.

"KENAPA!KENAPA SEMUA INI TERJADI SAMA GUE!ARRRGGGGHHHHH"

To Be Continue...

* * *

Alhamdulillah setelah sekian lama akhirnya bisa update lagi walaupun cuma sedikit dan dengan judul yang bikin stres dan terkesan aneh,hehe

Maaf sebelumnya buat pembaca dan teman2 author karna baru bisa update, ya maklum nya kendala ide yang susah muncul mengakibatkan tejadi nya konflik di otak yang gak gede2 amat ini,hahaha *ngomong apa sh* -_-

sekali lagi mohon maaf ya hahahaha

ok sekian dulu dari saya, dan semoga suka sama cerita nya. doakan semoga cerita ini gak mati di tengah jalan dan masih bisa lanjut :D

Selamat membaca dan terima kasih :)


End file.
